The Doctor Takes Manhattan
by Runner of Sorts
Summary: Amelia Pond has always wanted to see NYC and now she will! The Doctor in the TARDIS takes her there meaning to go to 2010, but ends up going to Manhattan the day after the Titan War! Percy and Annabeth plan bowl, but an average game turns into a strange adventure when they meet a man called the Doctor and a fiery ginger named Amy Pond. What will happen when all these combine?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I had to do this, it's the truth. Just to let you know, the couples may or may not be canon. Ex.: Percabeth, 11xAmy. Don't like, don't read. Sorry, but that's just how it goes. Ermahgerd who is going to die!? I am, I mean, seriously? There's the Sea of Monsters coming out in theaters and then there is season three of Sherlock, but most importantly, the Doctor Who fiftieth anniversary in witch Billie Piper and David Tennant come back AND there's the House of Hades! I swear that Rick Riordan and Steven Moffat are secretly related and plan on destroying everyone's hearts, hopes, and dreams. Okay, that's all. (TATM never happened and most likely never will. I can't say bye to Rory or Amy :'( )

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Hey, the Nose, what are you doing?

Rory: Praising Sydney Newman, Donald Wilson and C. E. Webber and the crew/cast for coming up with Doctor Who, which you don't own.

Me: *growls* Shut it, Beaky. What about you Annabeth?

Annabeth: Oh, just reading the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, which you also don't own.

Me: *tear escapes eye* I know...

* * *

"Oh, Amy, this is brilliant! We're going to the year two thousand and ten. And where, might you ask? New York City! You've always wanted to go there haven't you?"

"Yes, but why exactly are we going?"

"No reason, just going to visit some friends."

"Doctor, last time I checked, you had no friends in New York."

"I didn't? Well, then, Amy, pretend I do."

* * *

"Annabeth! You are going to love this! You seriously have never been bowling?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I have never bowled in my life. It doesn't sound fun."

"Gods, Annabeth, you're so stubborn."

"I know."

* * *

The Doctor was pulling on a lever that Amy couldn't quite identify as she walked to her room. She pulled out her mobile. "Rory!" Amy exclaimed when she heard him pick-up.

"Blimey, Amy, you didn't have to yell," her fiancé replied.

"The Doctor is taking me to New York City," she cheered, deliberately ignoring him.

"That's great, Amy, but could you please tell me about it later? It's three AM over here."

"Fine, Rory, bye!" Amy replied and hung up quickly. She ran back out into the hallway but stumbled when the TARDIS jolted. "Doctor!" she yelled.

The Doctor heard his companion yelling for him, but he had more things to deal with. The numbers on the screen changed. 3/21/10 turned to 8/19/11. "What!? No, no, no!" the Doctor cried. Amy crawled into the console room and looked up at the confused Doctor.

"What's going on!?" Amy yelled over the noise.

"I don't quite know!" the Doctor replied as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The TARDIS continued to go berserk when the Doctor inspected the console. He remembered River Song when they were inspecting the crash site of the Byzantium: "They're the blue stabilizers!"

He didn't want to do it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Right when his hand was about to touch the button, the shaking stopped.

"Okay, then," he said. "Come along, Pond!"

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were at the bowling alley. Percy was laughing as he watched his girlfriend fail, which was very rare. "C'mon, Wise Girl!" Percy chanted. "Put your back into it!"

Annabeth, who had been in mid-swing, dropped the ball in surprise when he called out to her. It fell onto the aisle and began to roll into the ditch. "Really, Seaweed Brain?" she chided. "That was cheating."

Percy laughed in response and made a "go ahead" motion with his hand. "Sorry, you can do that again. Actually, no. It's my turn and you are not messing it up."

"Say something like that again and be prepared to feel pain."

Percy stayed quiet as he stood up to get his ball. Right when he was about to swing, a weird scraping noise came from behind the couple.

Annabeth looked around. "Percy, what was that?" Her boyfriend shrugged. The noise got louder. Percy set down the bowling ball and moved over to Annabeth. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

A blue box suddenly came in and out of focus. It did that for a few seconds before materializing completely right before their eyes. From inside, the two heard someone say: "Come along, Pond!" before a door swung open.

* * *

The Doctor opened one of the doors to the TARDIS. His eyes scanned the room before settling on the pair in front of him. There was a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. His arms were wrapped around a girl with grey eyes and honey-blond hair pulled back in a high-ponytail. He stared at them for a second before turning back to Amy. "We've got company."

"Oi!" she raised her eyebrows, "You promised me New York City. A very popular city. Of course, were going to have company. So where in NYC are we?"

The Doctor looked at the two people on front of the TARDIS. "Hello! Where are we?"

"Bowling City **(AN: **This is not a real place as far as I know. If it is, I do not own it!**)**. You're in Manhattan," the girl replied.

"Oh, really? Maybe I got the coordinates wrong. Is Manhattan by New York City? Also, what year is it? And date, the TARDIS crash-landed... In a strange spacey-wacey way." The Doctor looked around. "Bowling, sounds strange. Gotta try it," he murmured to himself.

"Yeah, it's by New York City. It's a part of it. Um, it's two thousand eleven," the boy answered the Doctor's question. He had a thick New York accent.

The Doctor nodded curtly and thanked them before he went back into the TARDIS. "We are in New York City, just not where you'd think. So, once again, come along, Pond!" He took Amy's hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS. The couple was still sitting there when they left the TARDIS.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he answered and smiled before pulling Amy towards the glass double-doors.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth stared at the pair in confusion before turning to address the blue box next to them. The owner of the place would have a fit! They decided to take matters into their own hands. Silently, they moved and inspected the box. It was blue alright and what had the Doctor called it? Something like 'the TARDIS'. Percy pulled on the handles but the doors didn't budge. "Locked," he informed Annabeth.

She smiled. "Then we've got a Doctor to catch."

* * *

**AN: **So, should I continue? It is pretty much two of my favorite things combined! Ze omg—right!? Lol. Anyways, tell me what you think!

~TheLostDaughter


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! I wonder why "favorited" isn't a word... Omigosh, I think I'm addicted to the song Doomsday by Murray Gold. It is so good! I mean, sure, it is about a tragic episode of Doctor Who, but it's still beautiful and sounds amazing! I am currently listening to it on my iPod. I need a life. Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"So... where are we going?" Amy questioned the Doctor.

He turned around to look at her. "Five billion places—" Amy raised an eyebrow "—I have been to and you expect me to have a plan? Remember when we went to the Eighth Moon of Grastiati? With a plan?" Amy nodded. "And then I apparently insulted the Royal Guard's fur? How was I supposed to know it was a disgrace to compliment their fur? I thought we went to the Seventh Moon of Grastiati!" **(AN: **This was used in a different fanfic and I loved it, so I used it. Sorry!**)**

Amy stared at him. "We are in the U.S. which is on the planet Earth, I'm pretty sure you should know your way around."

The Doctor's shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "Nope, I do not have a plan. But, hey, that's what happens every time, right?"

Amy laughed and looked straight ahead to see where they were going. Suddenly, a girl's voice was heard. "A-ha! Found you, Doctor!"

* * *

Annabeth saw the Doctor first. They decided to start looking for him immediately. Percy had to go to the bathroom though, so Annabeth went ahead and left him. He should be able to find his way around better than her. So when Annabeth found the Doctor and his ginger companion, she knew they were lost. They were walking towards the lower parts if Manhattan where most of the Greek monsters hung out (talk about stupid) and Annabeth knew that that wouldn't turn out good.

"A-ha!" Annabeth shouted. "Found you, Doctor!"

* * *

The Doctor and Amy turned around to see the blonde girl running towards them. Before they knew what was going on, the girl had the Doctor on the ground with her foot planted on his chest and Amy's arm in a death-grip.

The girl's hand reached for her pants' leg, and the Doctor put his hands up. "No! No guns, please, thank you. Don't like guns very much. Guns are _not_ cool."

She looked at him strangely. "Why would I have a gun?"

The Doctor gulped and did a weird half-shrug due to his position on the ground. Amy struggled against the blonde's grip, but all the movement just made the girl tighten it. "Okay!" Amy yelled, her Scottish accent breaking through. "If you release us, we'll tell you—"

"Amy," the Doctor scowled, "don't, instead... Tell me the whole plan!"

The blonde glared at him. "One day that'll work, I'm sure of it," the Doctor chuckled nervously under her steely (pardon the pun) gaze.

"I have no plan," she stated, "unless trying to find you—which I did—counts. Now, you need to leave this area, it's dangerous for people like you. By that, I mean mortals. And by that, I mean, leave! Oh, and here's a map of the Upper East Side, enjoy your stay!" The girl handed Amy a map and released the Doctor. "Percy will be here soon. I'll tell him what happened...," she trailed off as she stared into the distance.

The Doctor turned around but only saw an old lady in a leather jacket. "What...? It's just an old lady."

"Yeah," she replied, "_just _an old lady. Well, you get on your way! Bye." She shoved them down the road towards a busy corner. The Doctor turned around a saw the old woman still following them. The girl noticed too and turned around. "Okay, I'll be going."

She ran at the woman and dragged her back towards the way the came. About a minute later, they heard a screech and yelling. "Oh, Amy," the Doctor said, "we shouldn't have underestimated the normality of Manhattan."

* * *

Percy walked along, looking for Annabeth. He heard a scream and immediately recognized it as her own. "Percy!" she cried. "It's Alecto! Percy? Where are you!?"

He began to run towards the dark alley Annabeth was in. There was a crash and saw the fury cornering Annabeth as she stabbed at Alecto's chest. He brought out Riptide, his magical sword-pen thing (long story), and snuck up behind the fury. He was surprised that it didn't turn around, normally they'd scent a demigod before they could get within a three-foot radius. Annabeth had spotted him but made no movement indicating he was there. Holding a finger to his lips, he took another step forward. With a mighty thrust, he got the fury in the back. Alecto screeched and flapped her leathery wings before he took another breath and slashed across her ankle. The fury turned to dust. Annabeth looked like she wanted to kill Percy.

"I could have taken her on my own," she scowled.

"Yes. That is exactly why you were screaming for me to help you," he snickered.

Annabeth's scowl deepened as she put her dagger back up into her pants' leg. "Right," she said, standing up, "I found the Doctor. He was heading this way. Kept asking about Alecto. She started following us. We should go in case there's more." Percy nodded and took Annabeth's hand.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could find some sort of full-blown New York place to eat and...," Amy trailed off as she stared at the Doctor. For he was looking behind them, his eyes were sort of unfocused and his lips were parted slightly (not that she meant to look at them for so long). "Doctor?"

The Doctor snapped back into reality and looked. "Yes, what were you saying?"

"Maybe we could go to a total New York place. Like maybe for cheesecake or—Doctor, you're doing it again."

"Oh, am I?" he moved his position to face her. "Sorry about that. I just... I just feel like someone's following us." The Doctor turned around once again to catch a splash of blonde hair against a black background. "Those two teenagers. They're heading towards us."

Amy shrugged. "Coincidence. Now, c'mon! You took me here and so you're the tour-guide!"

The Doctor grinned at her. "That is a very high expectation, Pond."

"I'm just that kind of girl."

"Just give me the map."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth continued to walk, though more than once they saw the floppy brown hair and bright ginger. They were an odd combination. The man had a tweed jacket (not that either of them minded, Chiron wore them too), but a bow tie and suspenders? That's too much. He was a young man. Probably around twenty-six **(AN: **TEEHEE I had to say that**) **and, as much as Annabeth hates to admit since she is absolutely head-over-heels for Percy, he was very good-looking.

After defeating Alecto, Annabeth had explained everything. Percy would nod and say "yep" before looking straight ahead. At one point, Annabeth smacked his arm (quite painfully, Percy whines) for not listening to her. The couple watched the Doctor and his companion for a bit. They wanted to make sure they wouldn't have anymore run-ins. Little did they know that the other two were watching them just as carefully.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it folks! Every chapter has over a thousand words too! I was talking about Karen Gillan the other day and accidentally said "Karen Smith". It came out smooth though, as if it was meant to be said. I seriously think Matt Smith and Karen Gillan are secretly married XD Okay, I am sorry for the crummy little fight scene. I suck at those :P Hope you liked it anyways!

~TheLostDaughter


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I worked on that last chapter two days ago, so that's why I am able to post two in a day. I re-read the story and noticed quite a few mistakes, so please tell me when you see one. I want to have good spelling and grammar so that would be very helpful. Thank you! Enjoy this next chapter of _The Doctor Takes Manhattan_!

* * *

Amy looked around at all the shops and restaurants. A lot of shops had a bunch of I (heart) NYC or something along those lines on them. When she passed one that had a hoodie with the words New York City on top of each other **(AN: **Like the "Paramore is still a band" t-shirts**) **and was red with white strings a lot like her red jumper that she loved, Amy just had to get the hoodie. It really was a replica of her jumper, just better now that she thinks about it. She dragged the Doctor into the shop to buy it, which he did, except he accidentally gave the man one hundred dollars for a five dollar hoodie.

"I can't believe you did that!" Amy laughed at him. The Doctor smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know! All the currency gets you confused!"

Amy laughed harder. "Are you just confused today? You can't seem to keep anything straight in your head." The Doctor glared at her and straightened his bow tie before indignantly walking away. "Um, Doctor?" Amy asked in between laughs. "You're going to a club. And it seems that that one is a bit... inappropriate."

The Doctor looked at the sign (One-Night Nightclub) and immediately pivoted on his heel and walked back towards his companion. His face was beet red and he stumbled awkwardly passed everyone. When he arrived at Amy's side once again, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, my God! Doctor, you should see your face! I can't believe you did that!" The Doctor's blush deepened.

"You should've given me the map."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth saw the pair go into a shop. "Probably to buy a crappy t-shirt," Percy shrugged. When they came out, there was a laughing ginger and embarrassed bow-tie-guy (as Percy decided to call the Doctor). Percy and Annabeth started laughing too when they saw the Doctor going to a club. People sent the couple strange looks, but Percy and Annabeth just laughed even harder. Annabeth was the first one to calm down.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy stopped laughing and let out an awkward cough. "Yeah?"

"We should really meet these people. The Doctor seems pretty weird and the redhead is a lot like Rachel."

"Duh," Percy stated, "Rachel is a redhead, so is she. Of course, they're alike."

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "Oh, so if there was an idiotic blonde, I would be the same? I would be idiotic?"

Percy's eyes widened and he grasped her hand. "No! No, no, no! That is not what I meant! I've known you for four years and you have proven to be the smartest blonde I know!" His face was red and his eyebrows were raised in shock. Annabeth laughed and began to walk some more.

"I know," she smirked, "I just like seeing you all flustered like that."

Percy mumbled something incoherent and Annabeth smiled. "Now, c'mon. Once again: we've got a Doctor to catch."

* * *

"Amy, I think we should get to know that couple," the Doctor said from behind a menu.

"And why is that?" the feisty ginger asked.

"Well, they seem... alien."

"In what way? If anyone knows alien, it's you."

"Like half-human, half-something other worldly. I can't quite place it."

The pair was sitting at a table in Shake Shack **(AN: **I do not own!**)**. The Doctor sat on one side with Amy on the other. The Doctor kept tapping his foot but kept hitting the top of Amy's shoes, much to her annoyance, and was staring intently at what was on the menu above the counter. "Never been here before," he stated blatantly.

Amy looked up at him. "You haven't? It's in London, you know."

"It is?" the Doctor asked. "That's nice."

"Order one fifty-two!" a waitress called.

The Doctor stood up. "Stay here," he ordered Amy, who nodded in response. He went to the counter and Amy watched as the waitress fumed at the Doctor's obliviousness. She was flirting with him (not all that great either; showing too much cleavage), but he just thanked her and asked if she could help him carry the three trays they had. When he got back Amy raised a ginger brow.

"Why three trays?"

"I got one of everything. Burgers, flat-top dogs **(AN: **That's what they're called there**)**, fries, frozen custard, shakes, cups & cones, concretes, and drinks. Very delicious I suspect." He looked out the window and spotted the couple. "Here," he set two of the trays down, "I am going to go get that couple from Bowling City. Be back in a few!"

Amy smiled. "Sure thing, Doctor, I'll wait!" The waitress smiled flirtatiously at him and waved with her free arm. The Doctor was already out of the restaurant. The waitress turned on Amy.

"Oops, I think he just ditched you. Don't worry, hon. At least he was nice about it. he probably found someone better though, or... maybe he chose—"

"Amy!" the Doctor's voice rang out as he walked into the restaurant. The waitress glared at the ginger as she set down the food. The Doctor walked up to the table just as she turned to leave and strutted out of sight. "Well, then. Amy, what did you do to that waitress?"

Amy opened her mouth, but no words came out. She gulped. "She fancied you," Amy said as she looked at the door marked "Employees Only". The Doctor looked around before leaning forward.

"She fancied me?" he asked carefully. Amy nodded. "The waitress fancied me... That's odd."

Amy looked at him. "Someone fancying you is odd?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Alien," he whispered. "Okay!" he straightened up. "You two, come sit! I got a bunch of food! Amy, scoot over. I need to sit down." Amy made room for him to sit as the teenagers climbed into one side. "Hello, I'm the Doctor as you already know."

"Doctor who?" the boy asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"Doctor Yes?"

"No, no..."

"Doctor No-no?"

"WHO! I am Doctor WHO!"

"I asked you first."

**(AN: **This was taken from a picture I saw, very creative! Lol**)**

"Seaweed Brain, he means that's his name. Just "the Doctor", right?" the girl looked at him.

"Yes, just "the Doctor"," Amy said. "I'm Amy—" "Amelia," the Doctor interrupted. "—Pond," Amy glared at him.

"And what are your names?" the Doctor asked.

The couple shared a look. "Peter Johnson," the boy said.

"But the girl called you "Percy" earlier," the Doctor responded.

"Her cousin," Peter answered. "He's Percy and I'm Peter."

"I"m Annabel," the blonde smiled. "Annabel Crate. Yeah, he's Peter. My cousin is Percy. Get's annoying if you ask me."

* * *

Annabeth smiled again. She didn't want to use their real names in case the Doctor had heard of them or was some sort of god or monster. Most likely, he was an average mortal taking a friend/girlfriend (Annabeth wasn't too sure what Amy and the Doctor were) to New York, but one could never be too careful. Percy clutched her hand underneath the table. She squeezed it and he looked at her.

"What?" Percy questioned.

"Are you hungry?" Annabeth replied. Percy shrugged but when he looked at a large burger, he nodded. "Oh, my gods, Seaweed Brain! You're seriously gonna eat that?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, but you are going to be eating it too."

Annabeth hit his arm lightly ("Why do you like to hit me so much?" Percy complains) and shakes her head. "I'm just gonna have a chicken sandwich, very healthy," Annabeth points at the tray.

The Doctor smiled. "You can have whatever you want, but we would seriously want to get to know you more. You two are different." Amy groaned and put her face in her hands.

"You are such a weirdo."

"But that's why you love me."

"Shut it, you."

The Doctor smiled once again and stared at Percy and Annabeth, or to him "Peter" and "Annabel". "Okay, Peter, Annabel, what's... wait... Amy, what is a—"

"Ask about their parents."

Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Um, we... we're orphans! I mean, she's an orphan. My mom allows her to live with us!" The Doctor stared at them before taking a breath. He looked at Amy and she shrugged before motioning to his pants' pocket.

"Okay, thank you, Amy. Well, then, Peter, Annabel. That's great. Guess we should be going. Do you know of any hotels? Especially ones with bunk beds. Bunk beds are cool."

Amy groaned and put her face in her hands once again.

* * *

The Doctor smiled at the ginger as she looked at the ground. "Oh, c'mon, Pond. I'm not that bad." They were following Peter and Annabel to a flat.

"It's where we live, I mean, Annabel shares my room, so she doesn't have one. In case you were looking for it or something. My mom should be home. If you're wondering why we're going to the apartment, it's because of Annabel. So, yeah," Peter had rubbed the back of neck awkwardly.

The Doctor felt something brush his pocket and looked down to see Amy pointing at the pair. The Doctor nodded and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the button and the emerald lit up. The sonic screwdriver scanned **(AN: **Alliteration time!**) **the couple.

_Half-god, half-human. Greek origin. Son of Poseidon, daughter of Athena. _

The Doctor's eyes widened and shoved the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. Peter and Annabel turned around. "What was that?"

"Oh, I was... whistling," the Doctor whistled what he hoped sounded like the sonic screwdriver. Peter nodded and turned back around. Annabel slowly turned back around too. The Doctor looked at Amy, who was raising a ginger brow. "I'll tell you later. Oh, Amy, don't give me that look. I swear I'll tell you later!"

She nodded and walked up to Annabel. "So...," she began, "you're name is Annabel. That's a nice name. I take it you and Peter are together?" Annabel nodded. "You two go together. Though the names don't match the faces. Guess everyone's mum chooses differently. Did you change your name?"

Annabel's eyes widened. "No! I did not change my name!" Her reaction was enough for Amy. She nodded and fell back into step with the Doctor.

"Winston was right. Kind of. I am very sharp and clever."

"Not as sharp and clever as me."

"Yes. I am. And do you want to know why?" she paused for dramatic effect. "I have enough information to know," her voice dropped down to a whisper, "that the couple is lying. I'm pretty sure the boy's name is Percy. Now, I just need to find out the girl's."

The Doctor laughed and Amy glared at him. "Oh, mad, impossible, Pond! Why didn't you wait until they got to the flat? There is a thing called "mother"." Amy stared at him before glaring once again and turning to face straight ahead.

* * *

**AN: **Uh-oh! The Doctor knows Percy and Annabeth's secret (aka they're demigods)! What Amy said about Winston wasn't the exact quote. It had nothing to do with the quote. I was just thinking about when Amy saw him take the TARDIS key. She was very sharp. And clever. Okay! Leave your feedback and once again, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed! Means a lot to me!

~TheLostDaughter


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello! O-o-o-okay, let me say thank you to... _Greek-whovian_, _Specklenose_, _fireflower297_, _shtoops_ and _DrWhovianist_! (Be glad I'm giving you a shout-out XD) Now then, let's recap.

1) The Doctor and Amy/Percy and Annabeth want to know more about Percy and Annabeth/the Doctor and Amy  
2) Doctor takes Percy and Annabeth into the Shake Shack  
3) Percy and Annabeth introduce themselves as Peter and Annabel. Annabel is Peter's girlfriend and an orphan. She lives with Percy and his mom.  
4) Percy and Annabeth offer the Doctor and Amy a stay at Percy's home.  
5) The Doctor sonic's (is that what it's called? :P) them and finds out they're demigods  
6) Amy talks to Annabeth and decides the couple is lying

There we go! That's all the important things of that chapter. I really hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Peter and Annabel guided the Doctor and Amy to their flat. The Doctor had no intentions of telling Amy about the _half-god, half-human _thing until they had a place where they could not be heard. Speaking of not being heard... "The TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted. "Amy, we need to get back to the TARDIS! I completely... I can't believe it! I forgot the TARDIS!" He looked around frantically in case it was somewhere nearby.

"Doctor? You left the TARDIS in the bowling alley," Amy stated. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. "That's not... Oh, no. No, no, no. We need to get back! Quick. Peter! Take us back to the bowling alley!"

Peter whirled around along with Annabel. "What...? The TARDIS is that blue thing, right?"

"Yes, of course it is! Now, take me to it!" the Doctor demanded.

Peter nodded slowly and stopped walking for a second before hailing a taxicab. Annabel bit her lip. "What if it's not there anymore?"

"Annabeth—I... I mean, Annabel! Thank you for being Miss Optimistic!" Peter let out a nervous chortle in hopes to cover up his mistake, but the Doctor and Amy knew better. Amy sent the Doctor a look that clearly said "I-told-you-so." The Doctor smiled.

* * *

Percy didn't know what to make of his mess-up. He knew Annabeth was probably fuming, though he wasn't all that sure about why they had to lie in the first place. Clearly a man in a bow tie and a ginger couldn't be _that _much harm. If anyone were to be harming things, it'd most definitely be Percy and Annabeth.

The taxi arrived and everyone climbed in. Let's just say things can get very awkward when you get squished between to girls. Especially if one is your girlfriend and the other is pretty attractive. Not that Percy was paying attention. For he had eyes only for Annabeth.

"So you have a thing called the TARDIS," Annabeth inquired, "it's a little blue box. What is the point of it? And don't you think things can get, er, touchy-feel-y in there? Not on purpose or anything, just because of the compact space, that's all."

"Firstly, it's not a little blue box, it is a 1960s-style London police box," the Doctor corrected, "and it does not get "touchy-feel-y", mind you—" to that, Annabeth nodded thankfully, she could get very annoyed at tight places; Percy said she has claustrophobia ("I do not!" Annabeth yelled in response.) "—and it does not get uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. It's got tons of room! Infinite, if you ask me, it is dimensionally transcendental. It's got a library too! And a swimming pool! Once appeared in the library though. Luckily the books are still working... wait, that sounded wrong, what I meant to say was that since I was still cooking the TARDIS was too when the water from the pool was in the library, the books dried out. Kind of, sort of. It's a whole spacey-wacey thing that none of you need to worry about. Actually, a lot of things that involve me are spacey-wacey things so make that a wibbly-wobbly thing. I'd add timey-wimey, but what does the TARDIS got to do with time? Oh, alright, a lot to do with time. But the interior? No. Nor the exterior. I'm off topic, aren't I? Oh, well, I tend to be off topic, aren't I, Amy? Wait... I don't think I'm just off topic, I think I'm rambling. Am I rambling, Amy?" The Doctor's ginger companion nodded. He smiled. "Oops. My bad. Just can't wait to see her."

Percy stared at the two. "We're here."

"Oh! Brilliant! I like it when we get places. Now, then. Come along, Pond!"

Amy followed the Doctor inside Bowling City. Percy and Annabeth decided to go in too.

The Doctor was walking around the TARDIS, which had a faint glow coming from inside. He rubbed his hand on the side. "Oh, you sexy thing," he said, "how could I have forgotten you?" Amy put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, but made no other movements. The Doctor pushed a door open. "Perfect. Nothing was touched or messed with. I'm sure at least three people know how to fly this beauty. But! They are not in America. Okay, let's go, Amy. Stars to explode, galaxies to save. Not to mention the planets. Or do you want New Earth? I'd like to see their progress. Yes! We could go to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York! Yup, the sixteenth New York in existence. The fifteenth one was brilliant until the Motor Way." **(AN:** Let's all just pretend we know what we're talking about, right?**)**

Amy laughed and stepped inside. The Doctor stepped in after her and shut the door. Percy and Annabeth were still standing there. They heard a few crashing sounds, but didn't think much about them. Of course, they should've. Well, not really, but it _is_ the Doctor we're talking about.

* * *

The Doctor went up to the console as Amy went to her room. He activated the door lock mechanism and powered up the atom accelerator. He heard crashes from Amy's room, but he paid them no mind until she came out with a pot on her head and toilet paper wrapped around her left arm. Amy glared at him and sat down on one of the steps. The Doctor decided to ignore her as he pulled the dematerialize lever and activated the inertial dampeners. He pulled the space/time throttle to full position. As usual, he kept the harmonic generator on and the engine release lever in the release position. He also, once again as usual, left various brakes on. But he loved that brilliant noise the TARDIS makes, so he ignored that fact. Of course, that caused the TARDIS to lurch though, much to Amy's annoyance. The Doctor also left the time rotor handbrake on. Some things just couldn't be learned. Well, he knew how to fly the TARDIS, just badly. That's all.

The Doctor never heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. That was bad. "Has time gone wibbly again?" he asked the TARDIS. "Or are you just messing with me?" The TARDIS stayed the same. "Well, that's dandy!" the Doctor yelled. "I think we're stuck here. Is that alright with you, Amy?"

The Doctor's companion nodded. He smiled and poked his head out of the TARDIS doors to see Peter and Annabel standing there still. "Hello," the Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**AN: **The Doctor and Amy are stuck in a monster-ridden Manhattan. What could possibly go wrong? (Midnight reference! XD) Leave your idea of what'll happen by clicking on that button at the bottom of the screen. "Review" it says, right? Oh, and who likes Paramore? (That's for you, Specklenose. ;) ) Thanks for reading!

~TheLostDaughter

Postscript: Oh, and how do you guys like seeing (or reading, I guess) the Doctor fly the TARDIS and actually know what he's messing with!? XD


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hello! I am currently in Oklahoma (just got here) and will be for the next week! Also, I am writing on this really cool Apple Mac desktop computer thing and it is weird and amazing! XD Okay, then, that should be all and I really have to quit ending my ANs like that :P enjoy xx

* * *

"We know you're the Doctor," Annabeth stated. The Doctor's smile faltered.

"Yeah, um, about the whole hotel-thingy, do you think we could stay until I find out what is wrong with the TARDIS?"

Percy looked at Annabeth who shrugged. "Sure. Shouldn't be too hard." Amy came out of the TARDIS too. She smiled at Percy and Annabeth before grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him back inside the blue box. Percy and Annabeth were, once again, left in the bowling alley with a weir blue box that they knew nothing about.

* * *

Amy grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him inside. "Why can't we just stay in here?" she asked.

"Amy, there is a _huge _city out there and you want to stay in the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked in a bewildered manner. Amy shrugged and motioned at the doors.

"There is a _huge _city, yes, but there is also the fact that the TARDIS is broken, so we can just stay here for the night and head back out in the morning."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it is that we either experience New York, or we sit in here and do absolutely nothing because the MACHINE IS NOT WORKING!"

The TARDIS gave a whir of indignation before shutting back off. The Doctor pouted. "I just wanna move you somewhere safe so that the workers here don't move you." The TARDIS stayed shut off. Eventually, the Doctor threw his arms in the air. "Why didn't I think of it earlier!? Amelia... be prepared for manual labor." Amy's eyes widened.

"You're not suggesting...?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, yes, yes, I am."

He opened the doors and leaped out. "Come along, Pond!" Amy leaped out too. The Doctor shut the doors, so Peter and Annabel only had a glimpse of the TARDIS's inside. Amy stood next to the Doctor as they both put their hands on the side of the time machine-spaceship. "On the count of three," the Doctor said. "One... two... three!" The pair pushed hard as the TARDIS ever so slowly moved.

"Peter! Annabel! Help us move the TARDIS outside!" Amy ordered with a thick Scottish accent. The couple copied the Doctor and Amy's actions and soon the TARDIS was right in front of the double-doors.

"That's great. Now. Peter, Annabel, can you two get the doors?" the Doctor asked.

Peter and Annabel moved to the doors and shoved them open. The Doctor and Amy continued moving the TARDIS. In about a minute, it was outside. "Wait... wait a minute! This thing can be blocking the doors; Amy, I think we'll need to turn it."

"Got it, Doctor."

Finally, the TARDIS was positioned outside of the bowling alley to the right of the doors.

Peter and Annabel shared a look and then faced the Doctor and Amy once again. "Ready?"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth began to walk. The air was tense and thick. The Doctor and Amy talked in hushed voices about Zeus knows what. "Why don't you just hail a taxi?" Annabeth suggested. Percy nodded and saw a taxicab with the middle light lit driving their way. He stepped off the curb and stuck his arm out. Surprisingly, the cabbie noticed them quickly, normally it would take two to three tries to get one. The cabbie rolled down the window. "'Ey, kid, 'ow many passengahs?"

"Four."

"'At'll be 'bout twenty. Where to?"

Percy handed him the money and told him his apartment address. He opened the backdoor for Annabeth. She slid in. Percy followed suit. The Doctor and Amy quickly got in. It was very, _very _crowded just like the first ride. He didn't show his discomfort though. "Well, then! Peter... Annabel. Very convincing names for very normal people. _Very normal people,_" the Doctor smiled. Annabeth glanced at Percy warily.

"Yeah, heh, we're just average... blokes?" Percy attempted using a British slang.

Amy shook her head and laughed. "No! Annabeth isn't a bloke! You are! Well... according to the Doctor."

Percy stared at her with confusion evident in his features. The Doctor chuckled. That left Percy even more confused.

The taxicab came to a stop in front of Percy's apartment. Amy opened the door and everyone climbed out. "Okay, welcome to our humble abode," Percy moved his hands dramatically. Like every other day, the lady with the crazy stockings blasted eighties rock with her window open and the old man with the cat-loving wife that lived on the floor beneath her stuck his head out and shook his fist. A lot of the windows were glowing with a soft light and Percy could see the rickety fire-escape that Annabeth climbed a few years back. He nudged her at this and she blushed.

The Doctor and Amy looked at the couple. Percy cleared his throat. "Er, right. Let's go."

* * *

"So, Amy, how'd you meet the Doctor? Medical school?" Annabel asked the ginger.

Amy shook her head. "No, he's not _that _type of doctor, that's just his name."

"His name is the Doctor? I mean, I knew that, but... His name is the Doctor?"

"Yes. And he is brilliant. I met him when I was seven after the TARDIS crash-landed in my backyard. He had a craving for apples, but as it turned out, he hated them. He told me to fry something 'cause I was Scottish. Talk about racist," she winked at the Doctor, who blushed. "Eventually, he ate just about all of my fish sticks and custard." She smiled at the memory.

"They're delicious," the Doctor added, "so, so delicious."

They entered the lobby and Peter waved at the receptionist before making his way over to the elevator. "Okay, so Mom should be home. Well, may or may not. And... so yeah."

Amy looked at the Doctor. He nodded and she smiled. "Perfect. I do ever so hope to meet her!"

"What was that, Amy?" the Doctor chuckled. "Very out of character."

"Oi, watch it!" Amy snapped playfully. The Doctor winced as he remembered another ginger who would say the same thing but add "spaceman" at the end. "You okay, Doctor?" Amy asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Okay, that's enough standing here. Let's go!"

Peter pressed the button with the up arrow on it. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The group stepped in. As soon as the doors closed, the Doctor tried prying them open. "Doctor!" Amy groaned in embarrassment like she usually did when the Doctor was around. "If you're so eager to open the doors just sonic them!" She covered her mouth as the Doctor grinned. He reached towards his pants' pocket and Amy gasped.

Suddenly, the Doctor stopped and laughed. "Fooled you! Fooling is cool."

"Oh, my God! No it's not!" Amy argued. "I thought you'd do it!"

The Doctor just laughed again as the doors opened. Everyone stepped out just as they had on and crowded into the hall. "Okay," Peter said, "it's that room." He pointed at a door labeled 2C on the right side. Amy nodded along with the Doctor. Percy tested the doorknob. The door swung open. The group stepped inside.

"Percy! Annabeth! Who are these two?"

"I was right! You two lied!"

* * *

**AN: **Great... Sally gave away Percy and Annabeth's other secret. Okay, this has been updated before midnight... midnight... MIDNIGHT! Lol jk. Ooh! I think I have become addicted to indie music ;) Listening to it on 8tracks. Okay, so my friend thinks I am not who I say I am. We are chatting on Google Hangouts at the moment and I keep annoying her by second her hilarious Doctor Who pics *cough* timelordconfessions and badgers *coughcough* while she keeps telling me ok. If I know this stuff and I'm not who I say I am then surely I am who I say I am and not who I am not. Wow, that sounds weird . Enough of my rambling! Wait... I wasn't really rambling was I? I think I'm gonna go vegetarian tomorrow (wow, off topic) you know, I think I use the word wow too much. Okay, now I'm rambling. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Okay, this is up to you guys…. Should I keep the same format as I have now (ex. Percy and Annabeth's POV, Doctor and Amy's POV, Percy and Annabeth…) or should it be a certain POV for every chapter? This one I will do in **the Doctor and Amy's POV** just for you to get a taste of it, but if you don't like it you can tell me and I'll change it. Got it? Good. Now then, recap: Sally Jackson gave away Percy and Annabeth's names. That's all. Oh and do you guys also want me to do a "previously" thing at the beginning? Just curious.

* * *

"I was right! You two lied!" Amy shouted. "Your name is Percy, I already figured that out. And now I know that your name is Annabeth. Something just didn't fit together, and now we figured it out."

Percy's mother stared at the four. The Doctor walked over to her. "Hello! I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor," he sent a glance at Percy.

"Sally Jackson, Percy's mother," the woman responded. She had light blue eyes and brown hair. "Now, who are you?"

Amy turned around, her ginger hair flying around. "Amy Pond."

Sally looked at Percy. "You have a bunch of explaining. Annabeth, can you take the Doctor and Amy to the living room. Make yourselves at home." Annabeth nodded and took the Doctor and Amy's wrists. She dragged them to a small living area with a telly **(AN: **UK stuff, remember?**)**. There was a couch against the wall and table. A china cabinet that was old but looked like it had new glass was on the far side of the living room.

"Okay, then, as Sally said, make yourselves at home. I think Percy is telling her about you two staying here," Annabeth told the two. She smiled though it seemed forced and walked out.

"Doctor, you said that you'd tell me something later. I believe it is later," Amy said.

The Doctor faced her and looked back the way they came. He could hear muffled voices coming from that direction and could see the shadows move. Leaning towards Amy, he continued to watch the door. Eventually he turned to face her. "Like I said, those two are not human. And remember Annabeth talking about us being mortals. Well, you're a mortal and I'm an alien from Gallifrey, but that's aside the point. I scanned the two with my sonic screwdriver, as you saw. They're half-god, half-human. Percy is a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. They're _very _normal."

Amy's hands flew up to her mouth and she turned to where Percy, Annabeth and Sally were. "Then what's Sally?" she whispered.

"I'd say mortal. That's the only reasonable thing. And I really don't think Annabeth is an orphan. Did you see Sally's slight surprise at her arrival? And Percy seemed to be thinking quickly—poor kid, not his best idea—when he was talking about Annabeth sharing his room. Amy, there is so much we don't know about Manhattan," the Doctor looked out the window behind Amy. There was a bioluminescent flower that glowed silver sitting on the windowsill and was in a small clay pot with a few other flowers. The flower was the one that would catch your eye though, even if it were next to bright daisies or beautiful pansies.

"It's moonlace," a voice said from behind the two.

The Doctor turned around to see Percy. "It is… Percy, do you mind getting Amy and I some water." Percy nodded and went to the kitchen. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the plant. _Moonlace, Ogygian origin, is only allowed to be planted in moonlight along with sprouts under moonlight, bioluminescent. _**(AN: **Once again, let's act like we know what we're talking about!**)**

He nodded and shoved the sonic screwdriver in his pocket as Percy entered holding two cups filled with ice and water. The Doctor thanked him and took the glass. Amy smiled and accepted hers. Sally came into the living room. "I am so sorry about all this. Do you two have jobs or anything? Or are you just wanderers?"

The Doctor held up his psychic paper.

"Oh, that's nice. I am, once again, terribly sorry. Percy, Annabeth! You should treat these two with respect. Understand? They're very important."

Amy leaned over to the Doctor. "What'd it say?"

"We work for the CEO of Manhattan's biggest architecture industry," the Doctor answered. Amy leaned back and put her hands on her hips. She smirked.

"Very classy."

"I try."

Sally smiled and turned around. "Percy! Annabeth! Get in here! These two work for the—"

"Terribly sorry to intrude, Sally, **(AN: **Sally… Sally Jackson… Sparrow…**)**, but it's okay. They're just teenagers. They'll learn," the Doctor said even though he didn't really know what he was talking about. Sally nodded yet still called for Percy and Annabeth.

"Please, take a seat. You two are going to be staying for a while, right?"

The Doctor and Amy nodded. They made themselves situated in an awkward manner; the couch was somewhat small so Amy was practically in the Doctor's lap. Sally faced them. "Oh, gosh! Do you two need some space? Here, I'll get some chairs."

She ran off as Percy and Annabeth came in. "Hello!" the Doctor said cheerfully from behind Amy.

The couple sent him a strange look but said nothing. They took a seat on the ground. Percy nodded to them. "You guys can stay in the guest bedroom. I take it Mom went to get some chairs?"

"Yes. Thank you, Percy. Sorry if we're a burden. We shouldn't be showing up much though, knowing the Doctor," Amy smiled.

"Hush it, you. You're the one who gets us into trouble; with your wandering, I'm always on my toes."

Annabeth looked at Percy. "I should get going. Be back soon, see yah."

Percy nodded and pecked her cheek. Annabeth blushed beet red before whirling out the door.

"Annabeth left already, Percy?" Sally asked coming back out from the hallway holding two wicker chairs. He nodded.

"Yeah. Do you need help?"

"No, no, it's fine. Percy," his mom smiled warily and set the two chairs down, "why don't you treat the guests to a game of football on the TV?" She left to the hallway.

The Doctor straightened up at this. "Football? Wonderful. I love football. Quite good at it actually, I've played it before." He smiled brightly.

Percy moved over to the television and turned it on. He flipped through a few channels before settling on one that showed a bunch of men in helmets throwing an almond-shaped ball to each other running towards a weird-looking post. "What is this?" the Doctor questioned. "This is _not _football. Never seen this before. What is this rubbish?"

"This _is _football."

"No, it's not."

"Um, Doctor? This is America. They have a different version of football. What you _master _at is called soccer here," Amy said, ending the arising argument.

"Oh… oh! Thank you, Amy!" the Doctor said. He leaned back in his seat and shoved Amy away. "Go. There is a chair for you to sit on. Get off of me." Amy rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Okay, Doctor, you got the living situations planned out. Now what?"

The Doctor looked at the clock. Eight minutes had passed since they had arrived. "Is time always this slow?" he asked. "Hate it when it's in order, you know. Things can get too… quiet."

Amy stared at him. "The TARDIS refused to leave for a reason. That's what happens most of the time. Isn't it? It's not dead. It responded."

Nodding, the Doctor stood up. "Why August nineteenth? Out of all dates. The year two thousand eleven even, what's so special? Percy, what happened recently? From a five-day span; fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth. Tell me now."

Percy paled. "Um… well, my birthday was yesterday and… um, Annabeth and I got together… and well, nothing much."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no! That can't possibly be… Paper!" He went over to the table and grabbed the newspaper. "Sports, politics, games… No! There was something important. Amy, do you remember the Daleks?" Amy nodded. "No, not the Daleks we faced. The ones that were there when there were planets in the sky. Do you remember?" Amy closed her eyes before releasing a breath and shaking her head. "How can a whole date in time be forgotten…? Just like that, it should be remembered. Percy, are you telling the truth? If not, I know."

Percy's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Your parents?"

"No, you don't. My dad was lost at sea. That's all."

"Percy, do you know what this is?" the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned Percy once again.

"You said you were whistling," Percy retorted. "That is not whistling. And what are you doing to me?"

"Scanning you. This is a sonic screwdriver. And… a-ha! You're a demigod. Half-human, half-god. Son of Poseidon. And Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, I take it?"

Percy backed up and stumbled. "What!? No! You're wrong! I'm not… I've never heard of a demigod!"

"Percy, where is your bedroom? And moonlace? Percy, that shouts other-worldly," the Doctor informed him.

Percy ran to the hallway and blocked the Doctor's pathway. "Fine! I am a demigod! Happy now?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, but no. What happened?"

"The Titan War."

His smile faltered. "Pardon?"

"Kronos rose again. All of New York was put to sleep. That's why they don't remember. Mortals got up and carried on with life like it never happened."

"Oh, Amy," the Doctor murmured. "We definitely shouldn't have underestimated the normality of Manhattan."

* * *

**AN: **How was that? Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy. But I'm back! Okay, leave your comments and favorite or follow! I'm going to swim! (And plan Matt Smith and Karen Gillan's wedding XD)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Enjoy! Percy/Annabeth's POV

* * *

"Oh, Amy. We definitely shouldn't have underestimated the normality of Manhattan."

Percy was beyond confused. What the Hades is a sonic screwdriver? Who are these people? What about the TARDIS? Amy stood up and made her way over to the Doctor. "No, we shouldn't have. Percy, you are a... demigod. Right? Yeah. The Titan War was yesterday. How can a whole civilization not realize it?"

"Perception filter," the Doctor chipped in. "Very useful in these things."

"Well," Percy began, "we have a thing called the Mist. It blocks out the monsters and hides godly things from the mortals, but there are some mortals who are clear-sighted and can see passed it. My friend, Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, was born with that sight. Along with my mom, but it's fading with her age."

The Doctor nodded. "Greek version of a perception filter. Clever. Okay. Thank you, Percy! Now... come along, Pond!" He grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her towards the door. Percy's mom came back into the living room just as the Doctor was reaching for the handle.

"Leaving so soon? Percy said you'd be staying here for a bit? Why the big rush?"

"Oh, you know. Places to see, people to meet...," the Doctor trailed off.

"Planets to save," Amy muttered so quietly Percy barely heard.

"What was that, Amy?" he asked. The ginger jumped slightly at the question. She turned her head to face him and smiled sweetly.

"Nothing," she covered, "just... chilly in here. Burr!" Percy decided she was genuinely telling the truth and went along with it. Sally clasped her hands together. Smiling, she looked at the clock.

"You've only been here about twelve minutes."

"Busy," the Doctor shrugged it off. He grabbed the door handle and opened the wooden door. Amy chuckled slightly. "What?"

"It doesn't work on wood," her Scottish accent broke through as she spoke. The Doctor pointed at her.

"Don't diss the sonic. Now, then! Goodbye, Percy and Sally residence!" The pair left quickly.

* * *

"Percy, what do you know of these two?"

Him and his mother were sitting in the chairs. Percy told her everything. Eyes widening, Sally leaned forward. "But how?"

He shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Percy, I need you to watch these two. Find out everything you can."

"Jeez, Mom, you make it sound like we're in some nineteen-fifties detective movie," he laughed before standing up. "I'm gonna go now then. Love you, Mom." Percy waved before exiting the apartment.

* * *

Finding the pair wasn't hard. They were happily joking around. "Maybe we'll see some more vampire fishies!" Amy laughed.

"No, we'll have twenty minutes to... get some chips!" the Doctor smiled. Amy shook her head before laughing again.

"That wasn't funny at all!"

"But you're laughing!"

"Because it was terrible!" The Doctor shook his head.

"You humans... Manage to amaze me every time." Percy watched them quietly. It was weird, watching them. They sort of... moulded together. The was the pair stayed close together yet not intruding into each other's personal space. The small gestures. They knew each other. Percy wondered if that was what he and Annabeth looked like when they were just friends. Everything just fit into a puzzle and... he's getting very philosophical and deep. Annabeth would be proud.

The Doctor looked away from Amy. He spotted Percy. "Well, Amy, we've got company."

"Really? When can we do something that's... you know, just us?"

"Amelia Pond, when that day comes I swear we will, but for now it's best. We know nothing about here and the whole... thing," the Doctor looked at her straight on. She sighed and turned to face where Percy was standing.

"Well? C'mon!"

Percy began to walk over to the pair. His eyes flitted to the big city lights and all the passerby. He watched everything as he passed. Arriving at the two, Percy stopped. It was different, this meeting. There was more tension. Some heavy cloud was hanging around them, choking everyone. Percy cleared his throat. "Hey, again."

"Hello! Now, then, care to explain as we walk?" the Doctor questioned.

Percy didn't want to, but if he had to just to get information, he would. He had a feeling the two were much more exciting than he was. "Sure..."

And so he told them as they walked back towards the TARDIS. He told them of the gods and goddesses, Olympus being on the six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building, how there was a camp for demigods to train at, he told them of the satyrs and the Labyrinth, Polyphemus and the Golden Fleece, Zeus' master bolt, the titans, Mt. Tamalpais, everything. The Doctor listened in awe and wonder while Amy crossed her arms and leaned back slightly.

"All of it is real...," the Doctor inquired.

Percy nodded.

"So? The gods are real, but that wouldn't explain why the TARDIS wouldn't go. Think about it, Doctor. We've seen some pretty crazy stuff, and there are gods in some places. If we could leave whenever we wanted to there... why not here?" Amy looked at the Doctor.

"Very good question, a why one. Well, there was the Titan War, but... no... something... alien. That we need to stop," the Doctor thought aloud.

Amy perked up. "Maybe one of the monsters are an alien. Percy, what gives proof that monsters are dead?"

"They explode into gold dust."

"Have any of them not been doing that?"

"Nope. All the same."

Behind them, the Doctor was scanning around and going in circles.

"A-ha!" he shouted. "Amy, I've got a reading!"

The ginger looked at him. "Great!" She turned to Percy. "Bye, Percy, don't look for us unless we say you can and—"

"Just tell him the rules, Amy, he can come."

She nodded. "Okay... Rules of the Doctor: there are two number ones... Don't wander off, and the Doctor lies. Rule two..." **(AN: **I'd list the rules, but a lot of them haven't been revealed. It'll be like "Rule one, rule twenty-seven, etc."**)**

* * *

Percy followed the Doctor and Amy as they ran through Manhattan. "Can't you guys slow down!?"

"Percy!" Amy yelled. "When traveling with the Doctor... there's an awful lot of running to do!" **(AN: **Chameleon Circuit anyone?**)**

He sighed in frustration before speeding up just to run into someone. When he looked up, he saw long blonde tressed and bright grey eyes.

"Annabeth!?"

"Percy!?"

* * *

**AN: **Not my best work. I know. I actually thought writing from Percy's point of view would be easier. Nope! Darn. XD


	8. Chapter 8

"Percy!?"

"Annabeth!?"

The couple embraced quickly standing up and dusting themselves off. The Doctor stood there awkwardly next to Amy, who was staring off into space. Annabeth turned to see them and looked back at Percy. "Okay, what's going on?"

Percy explained while the Doctor looked around. Tourists and others walked past them and vendors tried to sell their supplies. He made his way over to an alley. There was a brick building with spray paint on it. The Doctor read it.

_I like cheese XD_

_Hades' underpants are rubbish!_ (The Doctor didn't understand why they would put that. Have they seen his underpants?)

_Bad Wolf_

_Paramore is—_

Wait... _Bad Wolf_!? The Doctor put his hand onto the wall. The way the pain shined made him realize it was new, probably about a day old. But... that's done and over with. Amy doesn't even remember it. There was the Titan War yesterday too. If the New York was asleep... how can it be here?

"Doctor?"

He turned around to see Amy standing there with a concerned expression. "What's going on?"

"Bad Wolf."

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Doctor, if this has anything to do with the memory loss thing, I'm out of it."

"No, no! Amy, listen to me!"

"No, Doctor, we have two teenagers waiting ever so patiently for you. Hurry up."

"Amelia Pond, the fai—

"Don't Amelia Pond me!"

The Doctor let out a breath, he hadn't expected the sudden mood change. Cupping Amy's face in his hands he spoke. "Amelia Pond, you need to listen to me. There was a Dalek invasion, they took Earth from it's place. A bunch of other planets too. Loads of them. Well, twenty-seven actually, but still. Rose Tyler, former companion, I don't know if you remember her, is stuck there. It happened before. When a Dalek-Cybermen attack-in-a-way occured. Rose was trapped on the other side. Now, she's got a duplicate me... well, duplicate of the tenth incarnation. Doctor-Donna, another story for another time. But do you understand that this whole... thing can not just be taken out of your memory. Who knows how many people died that day?" He released her and closed his eyes. "Sorry, I just... Go."

But Amy stayed where she was. Sure, she'd seen the Doctor get emotional. He could be extremely scary when he's in rage, but this was a new feeling. Tentatively, Amy reached out a hand. "Doctor, we... you can do this. It's the past. Hey, remember the cracks in the universe? I think that's it. It erased that from time. You said it's been taking things out of existence, right?"

The Doctor nodded before regaining his composure and walking forward. "That's smart. But I don't think that's it. Well, it could've been. I don't know."

He began to walk. "Right. Places to see, people to meet, planets to save," he added in a teasing manner. Amy shoved him slightly.

"Hush it you."

* * *

They arrived to see Percy and Annabeth talking quietly.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. Mom, told me to find out," Percy responded.

"Hello again!" the Doctor straightened his bowtie.

"Oh! Um, hi," Percy waved slightly.

"Not you, me. Hello!" Annabeth smiled.

The Doctor smiled back before turning to Amy. "Right, we got the Bad Wolf thing covered. But how is it there? If it truly was erased from history that should've been gone too. And it was new. Like... no... they couldn't have. That would've been noticed immediately. Amy, can you go sonic the paint please?"

"Um," she hesitated, "sure. The button, right?"

"Yes, hurry. This could be great help. Wait. No, I'll go. I didn't even give you the sonic," the Doctor changed his mind and went back to the alley. Annabeth stepped closer to Amy.

"What's your relationship with the Doctor?"

"I don't know. What type of question is that?"

"A good one."

"Oh, alright. Really, really good friends? Just about. Something like that. We're pretty close, you could say."

Annabeth nodded before stepping back.

"Why?" Amy asked, raising her head a little. "Do you plan on making a move on him? What about Percy?" She motioned to the teenager standing next to them.

"No. You just seem... I don't know. A strangled friendship. On your part at least."

"What!?"

"Amy! Got it!" the Doctor called. "It is hard to explain. Come over here. Bring Percy and Annabeth, it will make it easier. Then we won't have to worry about them wandering off!"

Amy scoffed and headed over to the alley. "C'mon, Percy, Annabeth. And... there's going to be a lot of "getting lost"." She winked.

* * *

The Doctor was waiting for them with an expectant look in his eyes. "Great, you got here."

Amy nodded. "Of course. Just had a chat with Percy and Annabeth." She shot them a look.

Percy and Annabeth smiled. "Annabeth more of it," Percy joked.

Annabeth hit him. "Not my choice!"

"It was so your choice!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Kelp head."

"Owl head."

"Fish face!"

"Brain girl!"

"Want to go one a date after this!?"

"Yes!"

Amy and the Doctor watched them in confusion. When the banter stopped, the teenagers faced them. "Sorry. What is it?" Annabeth asked.

The Doctor stared at them. "I found something out, but I don't quite understand it."

"Yes?" Amy leaned forward slightly.

"That graffiti is new. How can it be new? The war was yesterday so no one mortal would be able to do it."

"Kronos had an army," Percy added, "maybe one of them did it."

"Yes, but how would they know what Bad Wolf is if Amy didn't. You don't appear to remember anything either."

Percy shrugged as Annabeth spoke. "What's it called again?"

"Bad Wolf."

"What is "Bad Wolf"?"

The Doctor stayed silent. Amy looked at him and motioned for him to keep explaining. Instead, he started walking.

"We're going to Olympus."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for screwy cover quality, I'm bad with digital art. For those confused ***Rory and Amy may or may not have gotten married, but the cracks in time were sealed!* **I would say they were, but I'm not sure which one would contribute more to the plot. Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy. This chapter might be a bit short since I already planned it out, but here it goes. By the way, I think I'm gonna stick to a third person thing.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't sure how he felt about the elevator. It was somewhat crowded and the music was bad. They had arrived at the Empire State Building and had a small spat with the guy at the front desk. As Percy was fuming, Annabeth told the Doctor and Amy how it was always like this. Eventually, they got the key and were now riding up the elevator to Olympus. Percy tapped his foot impatiently and Annabeth messed with his fingers as they leaned against the back wall. Amy looked around with her wide amber eyes and the Doctor was in a mental conflict on whether or not he should press all the buttons. "Don't even think about it," Amy murmured. The Doctor looked up at her.

"What?"

"Don't try to push all the buttons, think about how long this will take. You know, we're doing this for you."

The Doctor turned away, dejected and defeated. "I know."

They arrived at Olympus and Percy and Annabeth stepped out. The two suddenly realized something. "Doctor, Amy, you're mortal. You can't get through."

Amy looked at the Doctor who shrugged. "I can try." He stepped through with ease. "Amy," he stuck out his hand, "got it? Now, come along, Pond."

The ginger couldn't step through. "I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, give Amy Pond permission to Olympus."

Finally, she could enter the realm of the gods. Her expression mirrored the one she had when she discovered the inside of the TARDIS. Annabeth sent the Doctor a strange look. "How could you step through? You're mortal and we didn't grant you permission."

"I'm cool," was the Doctor's response.

They walked across the stepping stones up to Olympus. "This is amazing," Amy murmured.

"Very strange too. Something seems off," the Doctor looked around.

"How would you know?" Percy asked. "You've never been to Olympus."

"But I've seen things like Olympus."

Annabeth stared at the Doctor for a bit before turning and walking toward the throne room. "I'm going to talk to Zeus, see if there's anything specific the gods want me to build."

Percy nodded and watched as Annabeth ran up to the large hall. He faced the Doctor and Amy. "What do you need to see?"

The Doctor sent a quick glance around. "Nothing in specific... we just have to...," he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and waved it around, "yes... maybe... Amy, go over to that lamppost... over there... yes... no, no... more to your right... good now look down at your feet... do you see it? Bring it over here!"

Amy returned holding a bronze key. It looked like any other key, but it had a faint glow to it. "Doctor, this is burning!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, I can tell, but why? That is the TARDIS key. Definitely. But the TARDIS is still. Oh, Amy!" the Doctor's hands flew to his hair and he had a distraught expression plastered on his face. "Someone forged the TARDIS key! But that's impossible... who—"

"Hephaestus," Percy stated, "blacksmith of the gods."

"Wonderful," the Doctor said, "but how would he know what the TARDIS key... no, that's impossible... never..." His eyes widened. He scanned around again. "The TARDIS is on Olympus! But why?"

The group suddenly heard a shriek. The Doctor ran towards the throne room. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled. Amy was in step with the Doctor as he ran.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Something is in the throne room and I think it's the TARDIS! No, no. I'm _sure _it's the TARDIS!"

Percy was right behind them. He was extremely confused, but he kept quiet. He was only focusing on getting to Annabeth.

They arrived at the throne room to see Annabeth standing there with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. "That's the... that's the... that's the little blue box!"

"She's got a name," the Doctor snapped. "Okay. What have they done to you, old girl?" He walked up to it and placed his hand on the door. THe TARDIS was in the very middle of the throne room.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue," Amy murmured. "Been borrowed for sure."

The Doctor pushed on the door tentatively. It stayed shut. "Locked. Good, but why would someone want to make a... oh, clever them... but they wouldn't know how to..." The Doctor took out his key and the forged one. They matched perfectly. "That's... no... no, no... no!" His eyes widened.

"Oy," a gruff voice said. A man stepped out of the shadows. His two shoulders were at different heights and had a huge, misshapen, somewhat bulging head. One of his legs was in a steel brace. He had a wild brown beard that would have sparks flicker through it once and a while. He had large muscles and wore a jumpsuit smeared with grime, grease and oil. Embroidered over his left chest pocket was the name _Hephaestus_. Percy and Annabeth kneeled.

"Lord Hephaestus."

"Up," the god ordered. "Who are these two?"

The Doctor smiled and straightened his bow tie. "I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. That's my companion, Amy Pond. Nice meeting you. Um, terribly sorry to seem nosy, but... have you created any keys lately?" The god eyed him as two sparks erupted from his beard.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "One for this contraption. Found it outside a bowling alley. Seemed interesting to work on." The lights inside the TARDIS came on and the Doctor nodded.

"I know, I know. You're not a project, but he doesn't... he's the god of craftsmen... he... no... listen, dear, now isn't the time..." As the Doctor talked, Hephaestus leaned over to Percy.

"Is he talking to that... thing?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, it's linked to the Doctor symbiotically. She's got his imprint on her Briode Nebuliser. Whatever that means. I'm not quite sure how they talk though. Something to do with the psychic circuit, most likely."

Hephaestus shook his head before turning back to the Doctor, who was putting his key into the TARDIS's lock. "Okay," he said, "be back in a few. Amy, don't wander off. You two and Hephaestus... also don't wander off. You know the rules, well, Percy, Amy and Annabeth do Percy, Amy, Annabeth, tell Hephaestus the rules." He turned and disappeared into the TARDIS.

Amy smiled. "Who's ready to "get lost"."

Annabeth and Percy nodded. Hephaestus looked confused. "What sort of technology is this!?"

"Alien," Amy winked before grabbing Percy and Annabeth's hands and opening the doors with her shoulder. "Now, you can stay here or follow!" she called over her shoulder. "You're pick!"

Hephaestus blinked and shook his head. "You can only trust the work of your own hands."

"Oi! Don't be such a brat," Amy scolded. "Now c'mon." She led the way into the control room.

"It's... it's bigger on the inside!" Everyone except the ginger gasped.

"Course. Now c'mon!"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. But I'm back! So how was that chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Wow, I'm on chapter ten already... whoa. Okay, to the story!

* * *

Amy walked through all the TARDIS corridors. She couldn't find the Doctor in any of them. She led Annabeth to the library and Percy to the swimming pool. Hephaestus had wandered down a hallway and apparently found a forge so everyone was content. Except her. "Doctor?" she called. "Where are you?"

She suddenly heard a noise that sounded like the sonic. Turning left **(AN: **Turn Left XD**)**, she saw a door that appeared to be made out of metal and had a few weird holes with crisp edges that were charred along with random colors splattered on it. "Doctor? Are you in there?" The sonic noise stopped.

"'Melia? That you? I thought I told you to stay in the throne room."

"Hush up, you know I don't."

There was a pause. "Yeah, I know you don't. Well, come in!"

She pushed open the door to see the Doctor standing there with his hands in black gloves and his bow tie somewhat burnt. His tweed jacket was singed at the edges a bit and his hair was messy. "What happened?"

"Nothing too big. Just had to melt down the key," he motioned to the large cauldron type thing filled with golden colored liquid, "to see what it was made of."

"Couldn't you just sonic it in it's key form?"

"No," the Doctor put the sonic away, "too many finger prints. People must've seen it and picked it up before throwing it back down. Not too sure about that. it's made of something called celestial bronze. Think I've heard of it. Might've been used on another planet. Once again, not too sure. Where are the others?"

Amy looked around. "Annabeth's in the library, Percy's at the pool, Hephaestus found an armory thing. I kept looking for you."

"So I've noticed," the Doctor murmured before looking at the door. "We should be on our way then. Come along, Pond."

"But what about Hephaestus?"

"Yes, what about Hephaestus?"

Amy sighed and lowered her gaze. "I don't know. Somethings just..."

"Off?"

She nodded.

"Amelia Pond all these places we've traveled, which one seemed the most off?"

"Is here a valid answer?"

"Yes."

"Here."

"But why?"

"Because all those Greek myths are true."

"Exactly."

"Now c'mon!"

"Wait!" Amy suddenly exclaimed. The Doctor turned around. "How come none of this ever seemed to occur to you?"

"Riddles, Amy! That's what you're speaking! No time!" He ran out of the room.

**(AN: **Shout-out to Specklenose for literally just telling me this through Google Hangouts: YES I'M UR BIGGEST (and first) FANGIRL

* * *

After everyone was out of the TARDIS, Percy and Annabeth were in shock. We'll Percy was mainly in shock while Annabeth was trying to figure out how it all tied together. Hephaestus did nothing except sit down on the floor and stare at the TARDIS. Amy looked at the Doctor, who was walking around. their conversation didn't make any sense. She felt normal, yet she didn't. Great, his madness was rubbing off on her.

"Hephaestus, why were you out on the streets of Manhattan?" Amy abruptly asked.

"I... now that I think about it... I don't know," the god said with confusion evident on his crude features.

"Doctor, do you know what to make of this?" Annabeth asked, eavesdropping slightly on Amy and Hephaestus' conversation.

"Something... I make something out of it," he responded.

"What is that something?"

"A something."

* * *

**AN: **Terribly sorry about how short and crappy this is. I have a huge writer's block so just take this as a filler or something. G'nght!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Okay, I've kinda-sorta gotten over the writer's block (yay) and as usual, I've got my music this time, so big help there! Enjoy!

* * *

To say Percy and Annabeth were confused was an understatement. They were lost.

"I don't get it," Percy said after a long pause. Annabeth nodded. She was a daughter of Athena and held great knowledge, but there were some things in this world that could not be explained. Like the Doctor and his ginger companion. The Doctor looked up from his sonic screwdriver.

"Don't get what?"

"How can all this be something?" Percy made wild hand gestures.

"This," the Doctor imitated him, "is something. Don't question the something. Now, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, tell me all you know about the planet Earth."

"Earth is the third planet from the Sun, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the world or the Blue Planet. Earth formed approximately 4.54 billion years ago, and life a—"

"No! Tell me about the gods, not Earth!"

"Why don't you ask Hephaestus?"

"Too tampered."

Annabeth gave him a strange look before going on. "There are twelve major gods. The Olympians. All children of Kronos and Rhea. Five goddesses and seven gods. The eldest sons consist of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Hades is a minor god, though, ruling the Underworld with his wife, Persephone, daughter of Demeter and goddess of Spring. The original Olympian Council was equal. Six gods, six goddesses. It changed when Dionysus, son of Zeus and Semele, became an Olympian, thus removing Hestia, goddess of the hearth, from the council." She paused.

"Good, good. Can you tell me about the lives of the Olympians?" the Doctor asked inquisitively.

"There isn't much **(AN: **lol I accidentally typed_ mush_.**) **to know. I guess there are the occasional banters between Zeus and Hades along with Hestia sitting at the heart, watching over. Athena and I have been Iris Messaging each other, I am the official architect of Olympus," she added the last part in somewhat smugly and Percy nudged her.

"Iris Messaging?" the Doctor looked at her again. "What is Iris Messaging?"

"We use it. It's basically when you use a rainbow and throw a drachma in it. You say O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me blank at blank. And then you can communicate with that person on the other side of the message," Percy explained.

"But the other person doesn't need a rainbow? Or mist?"

Percy shook his head. "Nope, they don't."

The Doctor straightened up. "Well then, will it work on other planets?"

"Other plan... what?" Percy looked at him.

"Once again, spacey-wacey. Anyways, yes or no?"

Percy shook his head again. "No, the gods go as far as where, Annabeth?"

"Alaska, they go as far as Alaska."

The Doctor shook his head. "So no... okay. Thank you, got it."

He began to walk out of the throne room before turning around. "What am I doing?"

Amy shrugged. The Doctor smiled. "This will be different."

* * *

The Doctor was extremely happy. Why? He doesn't know. "Doctor?" Amy asked. "What's got you so happy?"

He shrugged. "Not to sure. I guess it's because there is nothing wrong."

Amy looked at him in confusion. "Nothing wrong? The TARDIS isn't working!"

The TARDIS! The Doctor spun around and ran back to the glorious blue box. He flung open the doors and went to the console. Everything was working. Yet he couldn't take off. Percy walked in, soon followed by Annabeth. "Hey, Doctor? What are you?"

"No time, Percy," the Doctor shushed him.

He retried. It worked. The TARDIS shook. "What is going on!?" Annabeth cried.

"I'm taking you to space!" the Doctor cheered.

Percy passed out.

* * *

**AN: **Ermahgerd! Percy and Annabeth are being taken out to space! What will happen? How come it didn't work unitl they got on? is the TARDIS up to something? Wait til I finish cleaning my room!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Okay, I'm back once again. Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor sat in his little swing underneath the console as he thought. The TARDIS didn't take off until Percy and Annabeth got on board. What led to that? The TARDIS hummed once. "Oh. But why them?" She did it again. "Son of... the daughter... oh! How could I have not seen it sooner!?"

"How could you have not seen what sooner?"

The Doctor turned his head to see Amy standing there. He smiled. "The TARDIS needed a little energy and Percy and Annabeth for some reason held it. Hephaestus must've drained the energy. I don't think he did it on purpose, but an almighty being like him, yet I'm still mightier than him, that wasn't registered to the TARDIS' data banks walks by and bam! You've got a confused god and drained TARDIS. She used a lot of her power on finding out about this strange place. We zapped her. Now, we've got two teenagers which equals one almighty being, except for me," he winked, "and since she needed the energy that was taken from the gods, well, she needed that same energy."

"But how come the TARDIS didn't work earlier?"

"I didn't try to make her go."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, so what do we do with Percy and Annabeth?"

"We've got to wait."

Amy sent him a look.

"Okay," the Doctor said, "enough waiting from you. We can still go on adventures as long as we've got these two," he motioned towards the stairs.

"Good," Amy nodded. "I will not be stuck in here."

"Even though she's huge? In a good way," the Doctor added when the TARDIS whirred in indignation. Amy smiled and nodded before turning around and making her way back up the stairs, her _ginger _hair flying out behind her. The Doctor followed her example and made his way up the stairs. "Who's ready to see the stars?"

Percy was awake and sitting on the ground next to Annabeth, who was sitting in one of the console room chairs. Percy stared at him. "Where are we?"

"Open the doors and find out."

And that's what he did. Not to mention pass out again.

* * *

They all crowded around him, well, everyone except the Doctor, who was setting the TARDIS on random.

"Would you like an adventure immediately? That's how it normally goes, but today's not necessarily normal so... anyways! Adventure or no?"

Annabeth looked up from her spot next to Percy. "Is it okay to wait for.. I don't know... until he gets used to space. Me too. I'm extremely confused and for once don't know all that much since clearly space was a lie." She motioned around her and at the TARDIS doors. "I also hate when I don't know things. Well, not hate, just highly dislike and get an urge to learn everything I can about it." She chuckled lightly.

"Well, Annabeth," the Doctor allowed the TARDIS to relax in a spacey-wacey way, "you will definitely learn about space. To get my knowledge, maybe not, unless you become immortal like your mother, but I don't think you will. Amy, can you get Annabeth that book on space?"

Amy nodded and went to the hallway leading to the library (or at least, she thought it did) before stopping. "Which one? That one or _that _one?"

"Just that one. _That _one can wait."

"Okay," Amy nodded once again and headed down the corridor. The Doctor smiled.

"Big book on space for Annabeth coming right up!"

Annabeth looked at him and smiled before going back to Percy. "Do you have water on this thing?"

"It is not a thing!" the Doctor cried. "It's called a TARDIS, well more like _the _TARDIS, same thing. And yes, I do. Go down the hallway Amy went an go left, then right, then left again and walk for a bit before taking two steps backwards then eight steps forward. You'll find it then." He watched as she stood up and to the hallway before going left and then right. She went back left again. The Doctor laughed. Amy came back holding that book on the other side of the room. _  
_

"Where's Annabeth?"

"She went to get water."

"Don't tell me you..."

The Doctor smiled as Amy groaned. "Poor girl. I'm getting her."

"But, Amy! You'll ruin the fun."

That made Amy stop. She turned around and walked back to the Doctor. "Yeah, it'll ruin the fun."

About a minute later, Annabeth came back covered head-to-toe with mud. The glass of water remained untouched.

"You didn't tell me there would be a mud-bath!"

Amy laughed as the Doctor grinned cheekily. "It never came up." Annabeth ignored him and made her way over to Percy.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" She poured he water on his face and he sat up.

"What... what'd I miss? Where am I... Oh, gods, no."

The Doctor waved. "Hello! Can you quit going unconscious? Thank you, anyways, Annabeth, Amy got you this book." Amy handed Annabeth the book she got from the library. Annabeth nodded a quick thanks before setting it on the chair.

"Where's a bathroom?"

The Doctor looked at Amy. "Make sure she doesn't fall into another mud-bath." She laughed as Annabeth sent them death glares.

Percy looked at the Doctor. "What is going on? Why is Annabeth covered in mud? Should I be concerned?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Annabeth is going to take a shower while you rest, Annabeth fell into a mud-bath, and no, you should not be concerned. Annabeth is with Amy, my trusty aid."

"Oi! I heard that!" Amy snapped from the hallway. "Now, the TARDIS is playing tricks on me! Which way!?"

"Left!"

"Thank you!"

A scream emitted. Percy's pupils dilated. "That was Annabeth!"

"Spiders! A-a-a-ah! Get them _away_! Percy! Spiders!"

Percy leaped to his feet and stumbled before heading to the hallway. "Which was is she?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Left."

A splash and yelp came from the hallway. "I'm okay!" Percy yelled.

* * *

Ten minutes (they all think, the TARDIS has funny time) later, everyone was clean and calm and collected. Annabeth was somewhat furious at the Doctor and Amy and sat next to Percy with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern expression on. Percy was less angry since he fell in the pool, he was a son of Poseidon after all. He sat with one arm around Annabeth and looked at the Doctor. "What?" the Doctor asked eventually.

"You're wearing a bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool," the Doctor straightened his royal blue bow tie.

"And suspenders."

"I prefer the term _braces_, but yeah, I wear them," he pulled on the left brace slightly._  
_

"And the tweed."

"Yes, I wear tweed," the Doctor messed with his right sleeve.

"And the—"

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded. "At least he wears clothes! And Chiron wears tweed."

"I'm sorry," Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth hit his shoulder. "Ow! I may have an Achilles' heel, but that doesn't mean I can't feel it."

The Doctor smiled. Amy stood up. "So? Adventure yet?" Annabeth looked at Percy, who shook his head frantically.

"No. No, no, no, no!"

"Well, then. Guess were stuck here. Good thing the TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental. Never bored. Unless you're Miss Amy I-need-adventure Pond."

It was Amy's turn to glare.

* * *

**AN: **Nothing too eventful happened here. Now you know why the TARDIS didn't let the Doctor and Amy leave, yet still could have light and make noises and all that.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a day, Percy decided as he sat in his bedroom aboard the TARDIS. A day to adapt to this crazy world of time and space.

It had been a day, Annabeth decided as she sat in the library aboard the TARDIS. A day to rest before going on an adventure.

It had been a day, Amy decided as she sat in the console room aboard the TARDIS. A day to understand these two new companions.

The Doctor was the only one who was lively as ever. He still talked to everyone as opposed to staying in one part of the TARDIS. Annabeth would disappear for long amounts of time after going out to the console room to see what was going on. Percy would soon follow but instead go to his room or the swimming pool. Amy tended to stay with the Doctor or go to her bedroom. No one ever really talked to each other. They were all strangers to each other. Unknown flat mates that never met and never will.

* * *

Two days had passed and they were still on the TARDIS. The Doctor would pester them about it, but getting off the TARDIS and exploring never happened.

Amy was the first one out of her shell. She started to sit with Annabeth in the library for about five minutes before walking out and going to swim with Percy. After that, she disappeared and would occasionally come out to talk to the Doctor about where to go and when.

* * *

"Maybe we can go to the distant planet of Acacia," the Doctor suggested, "marvelous place to get lost, all those trees. The creatures are divine too."

"Which means they're cool-looking, yet lethal?" Amy asked.

The Doctor blushed and cleared his throat. "I take that as a no. Well then… what about Hiohsgotyeou?"

"What?" Amy laughed. "I can't even pronounce that!"

"Definitely not going there. It's illegal to mispronounce the planet's name."

"Well that's just dandy."

* * *

Percy had stayed at the pool for unceremoniously long hours and only talked to Annabeth. Amy would visit him for about ten minutes before nodding goodbye and leaving him alone once again. It was funny. They got along well when they first met; they talked to each other a lot and laughed, but when Percy and Annabeth moved into the TARDIS things got weird.

One day, Percy walked to the library to see Annabeth sleeping with a ton of books piled up around her and three lying on top of her. Amy was cleaning them up and put a blanket over his girlfriend. She set a pillow behind Annabeth's oddly bent neck due to her strange position on the armchair before pulling on the string of the lamp and walking out the other door towards her own room. It was little things like that that kept Percy on the TARDIS. If they had been a bit ruder on the TARDIS as opposed to Earth, he would have walked out. But they were naturally nice people. Sure, the ginger Scottish lady was feisty at times and could be just as worse as Annabeth, she was still kind and caring.

The Doctor would occasionally sit on one of the beach chairs at the poolside and talk to Percy about all his adventures. Yet he never told him his true identity. He was simply a madman with a box to Percy. Not a one thousand year old Time Lord from Gallifrey.

* * *

Annabeth stayed in the library most of the time. She would sometimes take a bag or two of books from the library and read in her room or look at Daedalus' laptop; it had somehow magically appeared in her room, but she didn't question the TARDIS. Amy tended to visit though she wouldn't always talk. She might just sit there and read with her. When she did talk, it was always about something cheery or bright, or it might've been about her travels with the Doctor or how they met. Annabeth didn't mind, she'd just sit and listen or read.

The Doctor would do the same as Amy, but he would go into more depth. He held more adventures than the Scot, many more adventures. Yet, just as he had done with Percy, he never told her about Gallifrey and being a Time Lord. He was just a madman with a box.

Annabeth planned to see Percy once, but when she got to the pool, he was sitting there with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies as he listened to the Doctor and Amy tell him stories about their travels and all of space and time. Amy did more talking since the Doctor seemed to be infatuated with the fish sticks and, um, custard in front of him. She decided to leave them be.

* * *

About a week had passed and still no adventure. Amy had been restless, bouncing around everywhere and Annabeth had already finished four three-hundred-page books, moving on to five. Percy was swimming more than ever and the Doctor had been on the same level as Amy, running around the hallways or whirling around the console. It was obvious they were sick of staying on the TARDIS. At one point, they played hide-and-seek. Until Amy got lost and ended up inside a volcano. ("Why is there a volcano in the TARDIS!?" she cried once the Doctor got her out.)

Finally, Annabeth was ready to see all of space, but Percy still wasn't sure. "C'mon, Water Boy, it'll be fun," Amy persisted only to receive an equally persistent _no_.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Amy complained to the Doctor, "he just won't budge!"

"Amy, he'll come to," the Doctor assured. "Now that Annabeth agreed, he'll have to. He will die for that girl."

"Yeah," Amy huffed, "that's the problem. He cares about her too much."

"No, I don't think that's it," the Doctor disagreed, "Annabeth is too tough for him to be overprotective."

Amy shrugged. "I just hope he agrees soon. This is terrible."

The TARDIS whirred.

"No, you're not terrible. Amy means not going on adventures like we always do."

Amy laughed.

* * *

Percy came to.

It had been two weeks since he got on the TARDIS. It took him two weeks to agree to get off.

"Finally!" Amy had cheered. "We can go!"

The Doctor smiled in spite of himself and Annabeth grabbed her invisibility cap.

* * *

"I sound like a coward," Percy groaned. "I mean, you took one week to agree and I took two and everyone was waiting on me and caring for me. Oh, gods, I feel like a coward."

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek before getting off of his bed. "You can show them how not-cowardly you are on our adventure. Get ready. We're going swimming soon."

* * *

Everyone finally started talking to each other and treating each other better. No long silences and if there were, they weren't uncomfortable or awkward. Things were good. The Doctor and Amy had stayed up late to discuss where to go, though most likely they'd end up on the other side of the universe or something like that.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Quyortfeta?" the Doctor asked. "The citizens are nice. Wait… no, that's a terrible idea. That place is… bad experience. Never mind."

"Maybe we could go to Irphits?" Amy suggested. "The TARDIS says that is a good place to go for new time travelers along with people who aren't used to space."

"Yes, but Verphak is the best place to go because it's fun."

"Irphits is fun. People that change appearance color depending on their moon's light? That's cool. And liquid silver that you can swim in? That's cool too."

"Are you mocking me? You keep calling things _cool._"

"No," Amy stated, "I just spend too much time with you."

The Doctor ignored her last comment. "Why don't we settle on a galaxy and then have the TARDIS go from there?"

"No. We can't afford to have Percy pass out again."

The Doctor nodded. "Definitely not. We'll need to give them a bit of what they're sort of asking for."

* * *

"You know we can take them back?" Amy asked the Doctor, who was messing with some buttons.

The Doctor looked up but didn't say anything.

"You've grown fond of them, haven't you?" Amy raised a brow. He didn't respond. "So you have? You're going to keep them with us, aren't you?"

"Yes, Amy!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I am! They have their little gods and goddesses. We have the _universe_. They deserve something more. Percy and Annabeth helped save the entire Western Civilization!"

Amy skirted away some. "Okay! You don't have to get all pushy about it."

The Doctor shook his head. "Just… eager."

* * *

They were now on their way to Irphits. The Doctor was telling Percy and Annabeth about the Irphitsians and their planet's history along with the landscape. Amy listened from the kitchen as she made BLTs for everyone except the Doctor. He hated bacon, so she just gave him some leftover fish sticks and custard from last night.

She came out just as the Doctor started telling them about their eight moons that were habitable.

"I made lunch," she said as she set down their food.

"Thanks, Amy!" the Doctor said as he gave her a side hug. Sadly, she fell on top of him since he was sitting on the floor. She hit him on the chest and moved to sit next to him.

"So Percy, Annabeth, what do you think?" she asked. "About the plant. But I hope you like the food."

They nodded. "It sounds fun," Percy said.

"But not as fun as Verphak," the Doctor added after him, receiving a glare from Amy.

"It sounds interesting," Annabeth stated, somewhat copying Percy's sentence. "What's the architecture like?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Wait and see."


	14. Chapter 14

Cantriiar was the most average Irphitsian in the history of Irphitsians. He had the same routine everyday and nothing special had ever happened to him.

His short green hair was messy since he just got out of bed, and his t-shirt was crumpled. He fell asleep on the couch watching Keiasri Hropte, the planet's most famous astronomer, explain something about one of the stars, but he couldn't remember. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips with a forked tongue. His skin was a mix of cerulean and violet, so he took that as meaning it was almost time for the younger Irphitsians to go to their class. It was just one building with all the young Irphitsians crowded in. Cantriiar got up and made his way to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he heard a sudden wheezing sound coming from his food pad. His residence was put into pads. There was the bedroom pad, living pad, food pad, etc.

He cautiously made his way over. "Hello?"

A human, at least, he assumed he was a human, even though he smelled of something stronger, appeared around the corner. He wore a bow tie (he had seen it on several occasions with people), suspenders, a tweed jacket, work boots, high-waist trousers and a striped shirt. His hair was floppy-looking and he had prominent cheek bones. Cantriiar pointed his toothbrush at him. "This has a laser in it!"

The strange man laughed and poked the end of it. "It most definitely does. Isn't that brilliant? A laser in a toothbrush! What do you think, Pond, Chase and Jackson?"

There was a sound of doors closing as a flash of red appeared behind the man. "It's something!" a feminine voice called. "Now, we are on Irphits, yes, but where?"

"What does this… A-a-a-ah! No, bad fishy! I'm good, see!?" another voice suddenly exclaimed.

Cantriiar took it that the voice had found the food pad with live Enguats, sharp-toothed, cannibalistic fish. The man that Cantriiar had threatened with his toothbrush turned around before looking back at him. "Do you mind if we leave our spaceship here? She'll find somewhere else to stay if it's too much for you."

He found himself shaking his head. "No. It's not a problem."

The man smiled—"thank you"— and then left Cantriiar holding a soapy toothbrush at his side with his mouth foamy too.

"Wait!" he suddenly cried. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said as he reappeared around the corner.

That wouldn't be the last time Cantriiar met the Doctor.

* * *

He was walking towards the market when he saw him again. The Doctor.

With his bow tie and floppy hair. Suspenders and work boots. He was recognizable almost immediately. Cantriiar turned away from the group, but they spotted him. Great. First they land their spaceship in his home, then they ruin his schedule. "Hey!" the Doctor called. "You! You're that Irphitsian with the toothbrush!" he paused. "You threatened me with a toothbrush!?" The Doctor ran over to him. "Also... what's your name?"

"C-Cantriiar," he introduced himself. "Now, I have a routine I strictly—"

"Routine, pru... no, um, mu... still not it. Just know that we can break your routine. Let's go!" the Doctor grabbed the Irphitsian's wrist and took off at a run. Cantriiar cursed as he felt his wrist go numb. The Doctor turned around but continued running. "Are you okay!? Did you say something?" Cantriiar shook his head and the Doctor faced front. They arrived in front of a trio consisting of a ginger woman and two bickering teenagers.

"It's pronounced _Er-fits!_" the girl shouted at the teenage boy.

"No! It's _Erf-its!_" he argued.

The ginger sighed. "Percy, Annabeth is right. It's pronounced _Er-fits_."

"Who's side are you on?' the boy, Percy, questioned.

"No one's," the Doctor responded as he walked towards them, leaving Cantriiar pondering whether or not to run. "now that that's over with... Amy, Percy, Annabeth, this is Cantriiar. The one that threatened me with a toothbrush."

"Toothbrush boy?" the ginger asked.

"No!" Cantriiar felt his skin go a deep shade of purple.

"Are you alright?" the girl, Annabeth, asked.

Cantriiar nodded and looked at the Doctor, who was talking to Percy. "What did you need me for?"

"Oh," the Doctor looked up, "I have a feeling you'll know something weird, strange and exciting for us to do. Normal people—I mean, Irphitsians—always see weird things but brush them off. Perception filters, am I right?" He laughed. "Just kidding. Hm, kidding doesn't suit me does it...? No, it doesn't. Right, do you have an adventure for us?"

Cantriiar hesitated. If it got them out of his hair (which was slowly turning amaranth-colored), then yes, he had one. He nodded. "I think I saw something..."

* * *

Cantriiar was walking home form the market. He had to stay late since it was around Broosnitch time, the day that Irphits was named. The market was more crowded than ever. Cantriiar had to go on an old, deserted pathway that had been long forgotten. He was sure it hadn't been used since two thousand years ago. Clearly, something had been on it, there were strange markings on the trees and odd-shaped prints in the ground. Cantriiar hadn't even known there was a pathway until he heard scraping noises and decided to check it out. He saw nothing and brushed it off, just as the Doctor had said he probably had done, but thought it could be a quicker way to get home, since the roads he normally took were probably slowed down.

As he walked, things got stranger and stranger. He started noticing things like how there were burn marks everywhere and the smell of smoke drifted in the breeze. It was funny though, he had never seen a fire on his way. Not up ahead, nor behind. Once again, he brushed it off, thinking it could have been a forest fire that came through a few hours ago. he thought he had seen one on the news...

Luckily, he made it home safely. yet after that incident, things have kept popping back up. Scorch marks, smoke, scraping. it's been everywhere he went.

Clearly, whatever he had heard was still out there.

* * *

Percy looked a bit irked while Annabeth was staring at Cantriiar quizzically. The Doctor clapped and a grin blossomed onto Amy's face. The pair shared a look and turned back to face Cantriiar.

"Map," the Doctor held out his hand.

"Now," Amy crossed her arms.

Cantriiar slid his hand into his side and Amy scrunched up her nose. "You didn't tell me they could do that," she looked at the Doctor.

"Oh, well, their skin is a bit gel-like, so they can put solid objects into their bodies. Somewhat disgusting to earthlings like you all. Not much for aliens like me," the Doctor watched as Cantriiar removed the map from his body. He handed it to the Doctor and had a tiny bit of confusion wash over him. The Doctor was definitely _not _human. But what did he smell of? Cantriiar pulled out a pen and circled the area that the group needed to go to.

The Doctor pulled out a strange mechanism and scanned the page. "The place is locked into here. It'll lead us," the Doctor slipped the thing back into his pocket and Cantriiar realized what he was, "thanks, Cantriiar." He nodded and turned around.

Cantriiar nodded and watched as the last of the Time Lords walked away from him.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to update, it's been hectic. I like that word, it sounds... hectic. Teehee. Anyways, I'm working with Glitter Spires on, um, a story, so yeah. There'll be a bit of rough patches on this. But! Hopefully, you liked it. Next update date? Um... probably around tomorrow or later tonight. I think. Nothing too sure. Okay, enjoy life, my lovelies!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **What-what! Fifteenth chapter! Ya-a-a-ay! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor looked out across the forest. They had made it to the pathway and we're about three paces in. So far, so good.

A branch snapped somewhere off to their right. Annabeth put her head down. "We should keep going." Everyone ignored her. The Doctor turned slowly and peered into the dense undergrowth. Nothing. Amy knelt down and ran her fingers over the soil. It was fine. Annabeth stopped moving and turned around. A shiver went down Percy's spine and he faced Annabeth. His eyes went above her head.

"No!" the Doctor cried. "Annabeth, move!" Percy ran up to the clueless daughter of Athena and dragged her back. Annabeth looked back to where she was just standing and gasped. Amy stood up from the ground at the commotion and also gasped. It's eyes glowed gold, Percy realized that they were an uncanny resemblance of Kronos' eyes.

It was covered in a shadow, so they could not see it's form. The beast stepped out of the darkness.

It was camouflage. It moved with the trees. The only thing giving it away were its eyes. Suddenly, the ground sizzled at their feet. The smell of smoke wafted into their nostrils.

"Thisss isss my foressst," the creature said.

The Doctor ignored his proclamation. "Who are you? What are you?"

"My enemiesss will never know me. I am a creature of mysssteriesss," the thing spoke, it's golden eyes glinting. "But I know what you are, Doctor. It isss all over your clothesss, that ssscent. _Time Lord_."

The Doctor closed his eyes and gave the beast a harsh glare. "Yes, I am a Time Lord. Thank you for pointing that out. Now, you said this was your forest. For how long? This forest and pathway was used before you. Two thousand years ago. When did it become yours?"

"It hasss alwaysss been mine, Doctor. Look at the ancientsss. The signsss are everywhere."

The Doctor looked around and then faced the creature once again. "Is this a game?"

"A game?" the beast asked. "Yesss, exactly. I know how everyone lovesss gamesss." It's eyes flickered and suddenly...

All they knew was falling.

* * *

"Doctor?" Amy stood up.

"I'm over here, Amelia!" a voice came from somewhere behind her. A hand grasped her ankle.

"Doctor!"

"Yeah?"

"Somethings got me! Who're you?"

"Annabeth," a feminine voice said. "How's Percy?"

"Never been better!" Percy called. A _shink!_ was heard and Percy's face was illuminated. "I can use Riptide as a small light. is everyone else good? Where are we?"

"Yes, we're fine," the Doctor said. A buzzing sound was heard and the Doctor's face lit up with the green light of the sonic screwdriver. "I need you to go as far away from me as you can when I tell you, understand?"

"Yeah!" Annabeth yelled. Percy made his way over. Amy grabbed their wrists and watched as the Doctor walked away until he disappeared completely.

"Go! Get as far away as you can! Now!" Amy started running, dragging Percy and Annabeth behind her. The sword scraped the ground a few times. A high-pitch screech came form the Doctor's direction. Then a boom. Then bright green light.

"Doctor!?" Amy yelled. "Are you alright? What was that? Where are we?"

"I'm fine. You can come back. I'll be heading your way!"

The trio slowly started to walk forward. "That might not be the Doctor," Amy murmured to Percy and Annabeth, "it could be anything. A monster that can imitate voices or—Annabeth, are you okay?" The girl teared up slightly when she talked about imitating voices.

She nodded. "I'm fine. It's the past. I'll get over it." Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and tensed up. When she opened her eyes again, she had a steely gaze.

"Amy? Was that Annabeth?" The light of the sonic came into view. Amy could see the Doctor's face, ridiculous bow tie, braces, tweed. She nodded.

"Yeah, Percy show him your sword." Percy lifted up is sword and allowed the Doctor to see the small glow. "Now, what is this place and how did we get here?"

"There was a... crack in the ground. Not like the one in your wall. No. Much simpler. We are under the forest. when the ground sizzled, it was beginning to deteriorate right underneath our feet and we didn't suspect a thing. What we're fighting is much smarter than what we have fought... other than the angels... well, possibly smarter... yeah, smarter than the angels... and the Daleks... always smarter than the Daleks, I say. They're too heartless."

"The Daleks?" Annabeth asked. "Those salt-shakers with a kitchen whisk and a plunger?"

The Doctor paused. "Never thought of it that way. But yes."

Annabeth sighed. "Right. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Oh. Well, I haven't... maybe... a-ha! He said this was a game. Well, the thing said everyone loves a game. I take it he meant... us."

Amy looked at the Doctor, an alarmed expression plastered onto his face. "But... how!? How could we be a game?"

"I... don't know... maybe... no, no... yes! Wait, no, that's a load of rubbish... maybe... definitely!" the Doctor turned to Percy and Annabeth. "You two trust each other, right?" The couple nodded. "Good, good. Then you two might be able to..." He brought them closer and whispered a plan. Amy nodded in understanding as Percy and Annabeth looked slightly nervous. "C'mon! It'll be just this once. Nothing to worry about, gives you plenty of time to... alright. Let's get started." The Doctor handed Amy his sonic screwdriver. "Amelia Pond, you cannot mess up on this. This... our plan is the only way of our escape. I think. So you need to be extremely careful. I can't afford to lose another person. Much less you... or Percy and Annabeth. Do _you_ understand?" Amy nodded. The Doctor smiled, "attagirl," before kissing her forehead and running off.

Amy turned around to face Percy and Annabeth. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

They ran. The whole plan consisted of running. Not really. That was a lie. Rule one: the Doctor lies. Well, he tells the truth by turning it into a lie, so the lies were the truth, making the truth a lie. So technically... never mind. Anyways, the Doctor was running. And when he says "running", he means _running_. Darkness surrounded him and he couldn't see a centimeter away from his face. In fact, he couldn't even see his hand when he put it in front of his face. It was just blackness. Well, blackness and darkness. Or air, a colorless, odorless, tasteless, gaseous mixture, mainly nitrogen (approximately 78 percent) and oxygen (approximately 21 percent) with lesser amounts of argon, carbon dioxide, hydrogen, neon, helium, and other gases. But! That clearly wasn't the time to be thinking about air. Oh, wonderful air. He was running out of it. Not really, but from the speed of his run and the distance (although the Doctor wasn't all that sure how far he had run yet), his breathing had become labored and he was beginning to feel light-headed. Only the slightest! Not that much!

Eventually, after what felt like... time, the Doctor had stopped. He couldn't hear anything around him. He was officially lost. Oh, how he did love to get lost. Wait, not "get lost", but the process of... once again, never mind. The Doctor couldn't hear Amy, Percy or Annabeth (not yet, anyways), nor could he sense another body or creature.

He was alone once again.

Oh, how he was alone and scared. Once again.

* * *

**AN: **Bit of a confusing chapter, don't you think? Haha, I love writing in the Doctor's point of view! You get to add useless and confusing information and mold it into the story and it's just amazing and really fun. I know the chapter isn't very long and I'm really sorry, but I kind of was busy and okay, I was really busy, and didn't want to keep you waiting. Right. Today will be shout-out day! Probably every five chapters I will do a shout-out thing and yeah, so let's begin.

Reviewers: TeAmLeO.56, krikanalo, GlitterSpires (formerly Specklenose), tastycakes817, the-7-are-chosen and shtoops

Follows/Favorite-rs: 17chanj1, Butter-Flew-the-Coop, DrWhovianist, Glitter Spires, Hypnosis Writer, JustAGirlObsessedWithBands, Lovetheday, Mariepc, OblivionDoctor, One piece wizard, Potatoeheadgod, Siari, TNT. Dynamite. 1999 (sorry about putting the spaces in between, ff wouldn't let me put the actual name), TeAmLeO.56, TheOrangeNinjaUnicornSuperhero, Zarbi, catcat4ever, edgar12345, fireflower297, newage416, pondsfairytale, shtoops, tastycakes817, the-7-are-chosen, RyuNoRainbow and canciye

That should be everyone! PM me if I forgot to put you in. If I did, I'm so, so sorry. (Tenth Doctor anyone, eh, eh? No? -.-)


	16. Chapter 16

Amy tried her best to explain the Doctor to Percy and Annabeth without revealing _too _much, but that made it harder. She didn't know what he wanted _her _to share and what he wanted to _personally_ share. Eventually, she settled for explaining more of the TARDIS and just that the Doctor stole her. Amy told them about their adventures. About Rory. Amy told them everything about her that she was comfortable with them knowing.

Amy was running out of breath. Percy's sword still glistened faintly. It barely illuminated the darkness, but made seeing where everyone was easier. Finally, Amy stopped. And collapsed. Time to put the plan into action.

Percy and Annabeth immediately ran to her. The plan was faulty, but it could still work.

"So dark," Amy murmured. "It's so dark."

Annabeth nodded while Percy tried to "help" her.

"There's nothing," Amy breathed.

It was Percy's turn to nod as Annabeth looked around.

"Feet hurt," that was all Amy was allowed to whimper.

What was it that Amy just hinted at? Well, the beast is practically made of shadows, it's pretty much invincible. But its feet were solid.

Amy took a shallow breath before resting still. "Doctor!" Annabeth yelled.

"It's Amy! She's hurt!" Percy continued.

* * *

The Doctor heard them. He immediately started running back after catching his breath for that little bit of time. The Doctor arrived and kneeled by Amy. "Amy?" he asked. "Amy!" He feigned sadness on the outside, but on the inside, he knew this could happen someday. He wouldn't be Amelia Pond's magical Doctor. He wouldn't be able to save her on time, and she'd be alone in the dark. Dying.

"What happened?" he demanded.

A cold laugh filled the air. "Choossse your companionsss wisssely, Doctor. Thissss one'sss a bit… weak. Dead now, shame."

"Don't talk about her that way," the Doctor spoke gravely.

"Can't you sssee? Thisss wouldn't have happened if you hadn't brought along your petty companionsss. You let them get to you. And you… _forget_ them," the golden eyes glowed.

"I do not forget my companions," the Doctor growled.

"Isss that ssso, Doctor? Then why weren't you here?"

The Doctor looked away, reminding himself this is all part of the plan. Reminding himself Amy wasn't dead. Reminding himself he was away for a reason. More harsh laughter erupted. "Do you not have a resssponssse, Doctor? What happened to the clever man you oncssse were?"

"He's right here," the Doctor smiled coldly. "Percy, ready?" Percy smiled back. The Doctor stood up. "I think you were just beaten at your own game." Amy sat up right afterwards and took a deep breath of air. She looked at the Doctor, who nodded.

"Annabeth! C'mon!" They ran straight at the creature. It yelped.

"That wasss my foot! Idiotsss!" the alien hissed. Percy dived forward.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked. "The sonic doesn't know your name. Only information. Who are you?"

Golden eyes glinted dangerously in the darkness. "We are the namelesss. We are the darkessst ssspecies in the universsse. And not jussst talking literally. We have been kept in shadows. All our livesss. Think about it, Doctor, ssspending your whole life cassst in darknesss."

"You are shadows," the Doctor replied.

"Ow!" the alien hissed once again. "What are you doing, Doctor!"

The Doctor just smiled and clasped his hands together. "Not to sound rude or anything—I hate offending nameless aliens—you, sir, are a terrible conversation holder." The alien glared at him.

"Wait, Doctor. Jussst wait," the creature vanished leaving Percy and Annabeth confused. Amy folded her arms.

"What did you do this time?" she huffed. "Right when I was starting to like jumping randomly, trying to find this thing's feet, he disappears."

The Doctor faced her. "I waited."

Amy stared at him blankly. "Doctor, what are you talking about?"

The Doctor blinked and shook his head. "I have no idea what that was about…" Amy continued to stare at him as he started muttering.

"Doctor," she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. She gasped and released him, pointing an accusing finger at the Doctor. "Where is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"Um, Amy, the Doctor's right in front of you," Percy said.

"Not my Raggedy Man. No, this is the alien. Now, where is the Doctor!?" Amy snapped. Oh, he was good. He thinks he can just take over the Doctor's body that easily. No. Why? Because Amy is a ginger.

Well, that's what she thought at least.

She tackled the Doctor and started asking questions. "Where is he? Doctor, are you still in there? What did you do to him? Why are you so persistent? Are you alright, Doctor? Give 'em back!"

Finally, the Doctor smiled. "He's gone somewhere. And I don't plan on him coming back anytime soon."

Amy shook her head. "No. Doctor!" His usually bright hazel-ish eyes were the same gold of the creature. Amy shook the Doctor. "Doctor! Can you hear me!?" The irises shook, going from the gold to hazel, almost as if they couldn't decide what color they were. "You can! Don't worry, Raggedy Man, we're coming for you! Just keep fighting or whatever you're doing!"

* * *

Imagine a box and you're trapped inside of it, and you can't get out. It's nothing like that. No, the Doctor was still the Doctor, but it was like he was sharing a body with the nameless. He tried to fight the thing out. He could see and hear Amy and, boy, she was heavy! Much heavier than he last remembered. Actually, he didn't recall her tackling him before.

"Don't worry, Raggedy Man, we're coming for you!Just keep fighting or whatever you're doing!""

The Doctor wanted to release a breath of relief, but he couldn't. He could feel the beast. He tried harder. "Amelia! I'm still here!" It took a bunch of energy, but he managed. Amy leaned down and stared at him.

"Doctor! You're alright!"

The Doctor winced, but continued. "Yes! I am. Now, please get off me!"

Amy stood up and continued to watch him. The Doctor was clearly uncomfortable. He was writhing around a bit and was wincing. Meanwhile, the Doctor was nervous and fascinated. The creature was strong enough to not only teleport them somewhere but also transfer itself into another body. "Amy!" the Doctor yelled. "I need you to talk!"

"What!?"

"Just do it!" he cried.

And so Amy began. She talked about when she met him and she talked about their adventures. She talked about the TARDIS and she talked about his ridiculous bow tie. It truly helped. The Doctor could feel it. He could tell that the nameless alien trying to take over was being pushed out. Amy continued to talk and looked at Percy and Annabeth for help. They also talked to the Doctor.

It was tiring, but he managed. The Doctor sat up. He made a small choking noise before looking around. Amy froze midsentence. "Doctor?"

He smiled. "Fish sticks and custard."

A grin blossomed across Amy's face as she hugged him. "After this, you need to explain _everything_."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, alright, I'll tell you _everything_."

Percy and Annabeth sat there awkwardly. Finally, Amy released the Doctor and he moved over to the two.

"All in a day's work."

Amy laughed and nodded before hesitating. "We are still stuck down here."

A hiss came from every direction. "You are undefeatable. You may be releasssed."

Just like before, all they knew was falling.

* * *

"Amy!?" the Doctor yelled when he stood up from the ground.

"Here! What about the others!"

"We're fine!" Annabeth yelled. "Bit dirty, but fine."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was safe. Amy, Percy and Annabeth walked up. "Okay," Annabeth said, "what was that about?"

"Well, imagine a box and you're trapped inside of it, and you can't get out," the Doctor said as the others nodded, "it's nothing like that."

"So it's like you're _not _trapped in a box?" Percy asked. The Doctor paused.

"Yeah. No! But if it helps, yes," the Doctor sighed. "Why does it feel like I've done this already? Oh, wait, yes, I have. Thank you, Amy." He nodded to her and she smiled. "Anyways, somehow it managed to get inside of me and tried to take over. Horrible experience. Especially when you have a grown woman sitting on you!" he sent an accusing glance to Amy.

"I didn't know you were still in there!" Amy exclaimed.

The Doctor laughed as Annabeth's brow furrowed in thought. "If I recall correctly, our voices helped a bit."

"Yes," the Doctor shrugged, "a bit. It kept me holding on to the real world. If you hadn't started talking about all that happened since you all met me or what I've told you about myself, I probably wouldn't be me."

"Does that mean you owe us now?" Amy tilted her head up some and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

The Doctor sighed. "Of course, why do I always end up owing you? You should owe me! I came up with the plan!"

"That plan almost killed you," Amy stated.

"Yes, but it still saved you," the Doctor remarked.

"Maybe, but what if we didn't talk?" Amy looked at him.

"You wouldn't be stupid enough to not talk!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, but what if you didn't think to tell us to talk?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Fine. You win. Let's just get to the TARDIS."

Amy smirked.

* * *

**AN: **Any suggestions on what they should do next? I do know that I will add an OC for a bit, so entries welcome! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

They sat together at the dinner table.

"Wow," Percy stated as he chewed on some roast beef that Amy made, "I didn't know there was a dinner table."

Amy sighed. "Well, there is, and don't chew with your mouth full."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm practicing to be a judge on a food show. Clearly."

Annabeth smacked him lightly as she too enjoyed the meal. She swallowed and smiled at Amy. "This is delicious! Do you think you could teach me?"

Amy nodded. "Thanks. Yeah, I can teach you. If we can find the kitchen again." She sent an accusing look to the Doctor.

"I am not the TARDIS," he argued. "I am not the one who moves the rooms around twenty-four seven!" The Doctor huffed and crossed his arms after straightening his bow tie with indignation.

The TARDIS whirred right back. Percy laughed. "Dude, you talk to your spaceship!"

"You talk to your Pegasus," Annabeth smirked.

"Same difference," Percy mumbled.

The Doctor looked at his watch; it was set to Earth time for his companions, so he could make sure they get a regular sleeping schedule. "It's late," he remarked, "you lot should be getting to bed."

"What and not you?" Amy raised a brow. "You worked the most out of all four of us, you should get to bed." The Doctor gave a cry of protest. "None of that," Amy stated, "you are getting to bed." She looked at his half-empty plate. "Right after you finish eating." The Doctor gave in and began to pick at his roast beef. "What? It's not good enough for you?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's great! Just thinking."

"Oh," Annabeth said, "about what?"

"Stuff. I think about stuff a bunch," the Doctor answered vaguely.

"Specify," Amy persisted.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed.

"Oh, alright, you two are going back to Manhattan," the Doctor pointed at Percy and Annabeth. They're eyes widened and Amy sent the Doctor a look.

He stared right back, eyes saying "we'll talk about this later".

The rest of dinner was spent in a tense silence.

* * *

Amy peeked around the corner and into the console room. The Doctor wasn't there, but she saw his shadow moving. He must've been on the little swing underneath the console. She began to walk towards him.

When the Doctor came into view, he was, in fact, swinging. He wore those dorky goggles that he used when he would fix the TARDIS and had his tweed jacket lying on the floor in a messy clump beneath him.

She knocked on the staircase. The Doctor looked at her and took off his goggles. "Hm?"

"Why? I thought you were growing fond of them," Amy stared at the Doctor as she sat down on the bottom step.

The Doctor sighed. "I am, but that's it. That's what makes me want to take them back. They're already in trouble with being demigods; we'll just heighten their chances of getting hurt."

Amy put a hand on her hip. "Oh, so you're fonder of them than me? I didn't see you wanting to take me back after my first trip."

"Yes, but you're different." The Doctor realized his mistake a bit _too _late as his face went beet red. Amy held back a laugh. "That's not what I meant, Amelia, and you know it." Amy couldn't take it; she burst into a fit of giggles as the Doctor groaned. "Why me?"

When Amy finally recovered she smiled cheerfully. "No, no… I'm good… I'm—_ahahaha!_" She began to chortle once more. "Now, I'm… I'm good. Watch your words, Doctor." He rolled his eyes and began working on the TARDIS again. "Back to Percy and Annabeth… you are _not _taking them back home. Did you see the shock on their faces?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Yes, I saw it, and, yes, _we're _taking them back."

"Oh," Amy chided, "don't be that way! I'm pretty sure there aren't any Greek monsters in other galaxies and other planets. Give them a break from that!"

"I don't know," the Doctor worked on the TARDIS some more, "yes, they are fun to have around, but…"

Amy leaned in. "You don't want to like them even more. You're scared it'll hurt you when they leave."

"No! Amy, Amy, Amy! Go to your room! I'm working on the TARDIS, she needs my undivided attention! Go!" the Doctor ordered. Amy continued to sit there and crossed her arms.

"No."

The Doctor released an exasperated sigh and faced Amy. "Get some sleep."

"Only if you do."

"I don't need sleep! I'm a _Time Lord_!"

"I don't think that means you literally are a lord of time," Amy responded.

The Doctor ignored her and carried on. "You get sleep. I will work on this. I should be done by the time you wake up!"

"Eight hours, Doctor?"

"By the time you wake up!" he repeated.

"No," Amy answered, "I want to see you walk into your bedroom and stay in there until it's morning on Earth. Or at least, six a.m."

The Doctor huffed but got up from the swing. "Alright. Just this once, though. I can't believe I'm listening to you."

"Oi!" Amy snapped. "What? Am I not a good leader?"

"What!?" the Doctor yelped. "No! Not at all! You're a _great _leader."

Amy nodded smugly before shoving him down the hallway and watching him retreat to his room. When he still hadn't come out after thirty minutes Amy smiled. "And no working on any projects you have in there! Sleep!" She heard a thud.

"Well, then! Someone's eager for me to get some shut eye!"

Amy laughed. "Goodnight! No exceptions!" She headed to her room before brushing her teeth and changing into something comfier. When she collapsed onto the bed, she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

To say Percy and Annabeth were confused would be an understatement. They couldn't even sort out their emotions. Percy sat on a chair in Annabeth's room as she read a book in bed.

"I don't know how to feel," Percy stated after a short silence.

"The Doctor does that to you," Annabeth replied slowly, grey eyes skimming the pages of her book about architecture, "at least, from what I've noticed." Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore her camp Half-Blood t-shirt with some pajama pants.

Percy had the same sleeping attire. "Yeah. Amy seemed a bit concerned about us leaving. Almost motherly. Do you think…?"

"No, well, yes. But not his. She had a wedding ring. Along with the gorgeous engagement one. I wonder where he is…," Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend.

"No idea," Percy nodded, "but you think she's had, or has, a kid?"

Annabeth smiled slightly before going back to her book. "That's what the signs are pointing too."

Percy looked around, alarmed. "There are signs here? That would've been helpful."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chuckled, "it's an expression."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Right."

From outside Annabeth's door, they heard Amy's voice. "And no working on any projects you have in there! Sleep!" There was a loud thud that came from down the hall and the Doctor's voice.

"Well, then! Someone's eager for me to get some shut eye!"

Amy laughed. "Goodnight! No exceptions!"

Percy looked back at Annabeth. "Oh, yeah, she's a mom."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, yes, Amy is married. And, yes, the Doctor is thinking about bringing Percy and Annabeth back to Earth. Ooh, drama! I wanted to add a bit more humor to this after all _that. _Anyways! I am glad to have this chapter out along with the previous one after that lo-o-o-ong break! And remember, children: Mi zapato está cubierto con queso. _Always _remember that.


	18. Chapter 18

Amy was the first one to wake up much to her surprise. She had a few strawberries for breakfast before going to the library, just to make sure she was the only one awake. No one was there. Amy decided to finally have a good look at the library. Yeah, she'd come in here and maybe read a book or two, but she never truly _looked_. It was just a quick skim, never really seeing all the books in here. She decided to go to the very back. Which was _very _far away. "When did this place get so huge?" she asked herself as she got to the end of bookshelves and desks with papers scattered this way and that.

"Up already?" a male voice asked. Amy jumped and met the ocean eyes of Percy.

"Yes," she nodded, "and, look, the Doctor doesn't mean to sound rude when he says that you and Annabeth are going back home. He truly doesn't. He just… He doesn't want to see you hurt. He's grown quite fond of both of you to be completely honest. So have I, you're a good addition to the ol' TARDIS crew."

"And now you're starting to sound like Grandpa Doctor back here," another voice said from behind the pair. The Doctor adjusted his bow tie and ran a hand through his messy bed head.

"What?" Amy put her hands on her hips. "Saying old? Please! You look like you're in your mid-twenties."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," the Doctor responded as he fell onto a chair. Amy scoffed, and Percy waved at him before going back to the book he was reading.

He groaned, "who am I kidding? I can't read this," and threw the book in the air as the Doctor scrambled to get it.

"That was Chiojig's first book made!"

"Um, alright," Percy said somewhat cautiously as he watched the Doctor carefully dust off the book and slide it onto a shelf. Annabeth walked in looking refreshed as a light scent of lemons wafted into Amy's nose. Percy smiled at her and she smiled back but not before taking the book the Doctor put up back off of the shelf.

"What's it about?"

The Doctor set down his half-made paper airplane and grabbed the book from Chiojig. He thumbed through the pages before stopping somewhere in the middle. A folded-up piece of paper fell out and the Doctor bent down to pick it up all the while keeping the book open. "Well," he began once he got the notebook paper and opened it up, "I kept track of all that happened so far on this little bookmark thingy, so in case I forgot what happened, it would be on here. Let's see…" He read the sheet quickly before folding it back up. "It's just a book on Chiojig's history. Or, at least, the history before they made this book. First book ever written on the planet, mind you." He sent Annabeth a pointed look as he handed it back.

"So… this was the first book from that planet to be created?" Annabeth gingerly set it back after hearing that. The Doctor nodded and sat back down.

"Yes. Now, onto the _big event _happening today."

Amy gave him a quick glance before beginning to make her way through the bookshelves slowly. She did _not _want to take part in that conversation, yet she listened to it on the other side of the shelf.

"It's not that I don't like having you on the ship," the Doctor stated, "it's just… I care. Too much. And what if I can't save you on time someday? And I arrive to your broken bodies? Have you ever thought about that? And I could've gotten you off of the TARDIS after that first day, but I didn't. I was foolish. I let myself get attached. Now, you can go."

Amy heard Percy sigh.

"Doctor," Annabeth said, "we _want _to be here."

"You're already demigods," the Doctor argued. "Going with us will get you in even more trouble?"

"Even more trouble?" Percy questioned. "Dude! We just defeated the Titan, Kronos! I'm pretty sure we can go with you on more adventures. That last one was kinda fun… and freaky." It was Annabeth's turn to sigh.

"Maybe we should go," she replied, "it could be for the best. It _would _be for the best. The Doctor and Amy wouldn't have to explain to Sally that we died on a planet in a completely different planet… world!"

"But maybe that won't… It won't happen!" Percy exclaimed. "It won't."

"You can't tell the future, Percy," Annabeth responded calmly.

Amy put her head down and began to walk some more. Though she could still hear them arguing.

"This is a _time machine_, Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "A time machine! He can take us to our—the—future! We can see if we're okay!"

Amy shook her head, already knowing the Doctor's response. "It won't work. Paradox. Dangerous things; they pop-up if you cross your own timeline."

Then Amy remembered. She flew from the aisle and ran up to the Doctor. "No!"

"Amy," he looked baffled, "you can't just cross your own timeline like that; something would happen, something would come up! It's impossible."

"No!" Amy yelled again. "Do you _not _remember Cwmtaff? That drilling place!" She didn't add the fact that Rory disappeared from existence there and came back as a plastic centurion, but she was sure he was thinking it too. "I mean, I saw myself! I was waving to myself! I crossed my timeline."

The Doctor hesitated. "Oh, alright, just this once. Got it? Now, bugger off! I'll tell you the rules later." At Percy and Annabeth's astonished faces, he sighed. "Amy…"

She smiled. "On it," she singsong-ed. "Okay, the rules are not: there aren't any rules. The first one is the most important one. The Doctor lies. But that's not important."

"What?" Percy looked confused.

Amy cleared her throat. "It's not important in this situation. What is…? Do not touch your past self. That will _for sure _create a paradox. No doubt about it. It is foolproof." Annabeth nodded and nudged Percy, who, in turn, nodded.

Amy smiled once again.

"Good!" the Doctor also smiled. "Let's go. Actually, let's not. I'm not at all prepared. And we all need breakfast, especially Mrs. Amy I Think I Can Get Away with Only Eating Strawberries Pond." He sent her a smirk before parading out of the library.

"The nerves of some people," she huffed as she strutted out after him.

Annabeth and Percy shrugged before also following the small entourage.

Annabeth half-heartedly ate another spoonful of oatmeal. Amy had gone to get dressed and Percy wanted to swim a bit before showering. Annabeth felt someone sit down next to her at the table.

"What's bugging at you?" It was the Doctor. He looked at her with a concerned face.

She sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just tired." It was a lie, but a good one at least.

"Annabeth, that's a lie and you know it."

Annabeth looked back down at her cereal and didn't answer. "I'm fine," she said after a while, "I am perfectly fine. Now, go. Let me eat my cereal in peace."

"No," the Doctor stated firmly.

"Well, aren't you persistent?" Annabeth teased.

"Yes, and I will keep up my persistence until you tell me what's wrong."

Annabeth gave in. "Alright! Are you really going to take us back? Are you? Why did you bring us anyways, just to take us back? There was nothing special about us in the first place!"

The Doctor turned his head to the doorway that looked so very appealing in that moment. He decided he might as well explain everything. _Truthfully_. And so he did. He told her just what he told Amy. When he finished, Annabeth prodded a soggy cheerio again. "So… we were pretty much fuel?"

"In all reality, yes."

"Oh, gee. Well, you're welcome."

* * *

**AN: **Ya-a-a-ay! My best bud, Glitter Spires, is back sort-of from being on a boat. (Oh, gods, that sounded weird.) She got a British person to say "Bow ties are cool!" XD Anyways, that was chapter eighteen and I am sorry if it didn't exceed any expectations, but I just had a mini writer's block for the ending and I plan on having chapter nineteen up before my school year starts. Once again, sorry for not exceeding anyone's expectations!


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth told Percy about them being energy. He was somewhat in awe and somewhat in fury. "So he could've told us to walk in then get off?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. "Then we wouldn't want to stay on here… wait. No. I want off this ship now!"

"Percy," Annabeth hissed, "calm down. We should really talk to Amy first. I think she understands it more than us."

Percy sighed but nodded. "Alright, Amy!"

The ginger ran into the room. "Yes?"

"What's the, erm, deal with the Doctor?"

"Oh," Amy frowned, "funny you ask about that. I don't see why you're so offended. Calm down. You'll… you'll get to see your future selves!" She did a strange dance mainly involve her hands.

Percy and Annabeth were not amused.

* * *

"Ugh!" Amy collapsed on the couch in the library. The Doctor looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hm?"

"You offended them somehow!" she cried.

"I don't see why you're talking to me if you're oh, so upset about something that I did," the Doctor replied, going back to reading his book. Amy threw a biscuit at his head. "Ow!" he yelped. "  
Where did you—oh." His eyes wandered to the lone plate of biscuits that he had forgotten about after the third page of his book.

"So I could tell you, I'm not mad at you," Amy said, reading the title of the book. _TARDISes for Time Lords. _She snorted. "They make those? It's like those Dummies whatever."

"What?" the Doctor didn't stop reading.

"Never mind. Are you sure Percy and Annabeth can't stay? They're so disappointed," Amy pleading with wide amber eyes.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed as he set down his book, "five more adventures. No more, no less."

Amy smiled in victory.

"But we might as well—," he was cut off as the TARDIS lurched. Amy laughed and clung onto the couch as they went spiraling through the time vortex once more.

* * *

"Doctor!?" Percy yelled as he helped Annabeth up from the ground. "Where are we!?"

"I don't know!" the Doctor appeared around the corner with a smile on his face. "Let's go! Oh, that rhymed."

He flung the doors open and frowned when he saw it was plain old Manhattan. They were back at Bowling City and it seemed to be around nightfall. Percy also frowned. "Alright. Bye." He walked out and made his way to the exit. He stopped short when he was about to step outside. "You'll need to see this."

Manhattan was completely empty.

* * *

**AN: **Short filler chapter type thing. I need you to get by for me. I probably will not update until after the school year. I have a busy schedule tomorrow and I promised I would upload before school starts. I AM SORRY! Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the filler! Well, filler thing.


	20. Chapter 20

To say Percy was surprised was an understatement. He was in absolute shock. Awe even. It wasn't everyday that you see a whole large city completely empty. Asleep, sure. Empty? Never.

* * *

The Doctor blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "This is very not good."

Percy turned to him with an accusing glare. "Did you do this? 'Cause if my mom is hurt, I'm not saying that she will be, she is an independent woman, but if she is..." He lunged at the unsuspecting alien. The Doctor squirmed underneath the heavy teenage boy. "How can you!? What!? Did you think you could waltz along and into Annabeth and I's life and then boom! Destroy it all!? Did you!?"

The Doctor released a chuckle, but it came out more of a whimper. "No," he managed, "I don't know what it is. And what is with the no trust?"

Percy climbed back off of the Doctor and looked around. "Got rid of it. Now... explain."  
Annabeth lightly put her hand on his shoulder and murmured something, to which Percy nodded slightly and began walking out of the doors. The Doctor leaped up and flailed his arms in a frantic manner. "Where are you going? What's wrong?" The couple didn't respond, for they were already out the doors and heading down the street.  
The Doctor sighed and turned to Amy, who raised a ginger eyebrow. "More running?"  
He flashed her a grin. "An awful lot of running."

* * *

Percy couldn't understand his flash of anger. He never really did that. The only time he does is in total fury. That didn't seem like total fury. Now, he and Annabeth were off to Camp Half-Blood. There was always a slight chance this whole place wasn't completely empty. Since Manhattan was gone, they were pretty sure surrounding areas were empty too, but a guy can hope, right?  
Sure.

* * *

Amy clung onto the Doctor's hand as they ran through the empty streets in Manhattan. Seeing the whole city empty was scary. She suddenly saw something move in the shadows. Nothing. It was a shadow. "Doctor," she murmured, "there's a shadow."

"What do you mean by shadow?" The Focyor sent her a quick glance before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning everything.

"It's—" The shadow suddenly became clearer. Wings. "Oh, my God. It's an angel."  
At that, the Doctor perked up. "Amy, where is the angel?"

"In that alley," she motioned to the one coming up on their left.

"Stay close to me and do not, under any circumstance, let go of my hand." She nodded, throat dry, and kept her grip on his hand.

"Doctor, will it get us?"

The Doctor stopped. He turned around to face her. "I won't let it."

* * *

**AN: **So long writer's block! I won't miss you! Type in "soufflé" in your review and tell me either "bold" or "plain" text. I know you all were expecting a lot more, so I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But now that my w****** b**** is gone, no more worries. OK, I do not understand. Why is writer's block not like a curse word/phrase to author's? Like srsly guys. Srsly.

**Type in "soufflé" in your review and tell me either "bold" or "plain" text.**


End file.
